Mi Angelito
by Anna Mary Marian
Summary: El angelito de la familia Asakura: Hana. A sus 15 años de edad, lo que más quieren y lo que más les llena de felicidad es su hijo... el fruto de su amor y cariño. Basado en el manga de Shaman King. Reviews! Epílogo alternativo,PRIMERA PARTE!
1. ¿Soy un angelito?

MI ANGELITO MI ANGELITOCapítulo 1: ¿Soy un angelito?

Dormía muy tranquilo, tan a gusto, que ningún sonido perturbaría su sueño. Estaba calentito en su futón, hecho un ovillo, como si fuera un gato. Ronroneó. Qué bien se estaba...

En un acto involuntario, propio del sueño, extendió los brazos hacia la derecha... y encontró lo que buscaba. Por fin encontró la paz que necesitaba para dormir bien de verdad. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada...

Pero su oído captó un sonido especial, aunque ya habitual durante esos tres meses que habían pasado... Abrió, para su pesar, los ojos. Finalmente se despertó y bostezó ligeramente. Se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a...

- ¿Ya se ha despertado? –preguntó una voz que provenía de un gran bulto del futón.

- Sí –contestó él, con voz suave.

- Ve tú primero, después voy yo.

- De acuerdo –asintió el chico–. ¿Te desperté, por cierto?

- No. Qué va. Ya sabes quién ha sido.

- Vale –rió–. Te veo después.

Puso bien las sábanas del futón y cerró con cuidado la puerta. En la habitación contigua se oían esos sonidos que lo despertaron. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, oyendo con claridad los sonidos. La ventana estaba abierta, era de día, sobre las nueve...

Se acercó al centro de la habitación y lo vio: un bebé muy pequeño, de no más de tres meses, gimoteaba y hacía pucheritos con la boquita, tumbado en su pequeño futón. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo arrullaba moviéndolo suavemente de un lado hacia otro. Acariciaba con cuidado su pelito rubio, para que se tranquilizara.

- Mi angelito, por favor, no llores. Papá ya está aquí, y mamá ya vendrá dentro de nada para que tomes tu leche –dijo con suavidad el joven padre.

- Buaaaa. Bu-buaaaa –lloraba el pequeño, moviendo sus manitas y sus pequeñitos pies.

- Mamá al rescate –apareció una chica, llevando su yukata de dormir y acercándose al padre y al bebé.

- ¡Mira quién está aquí, la mami! –exclamó Yoh con ilusión al pequeñín.

- ¿Y el papi no ha podido hacer nada? –preguntó la joven madre.

- Ya sabes que yo no tengo leche. Tú sí –contestó él.

- De acuerdo –dijo ella, poniendo los ojos de blanco, exasperada–. Se me hace insoportable cuidar de dos críos.

- Yo creía que la gran Anna Kyôyama podría con todo –rió el chico.

- Pero es que Yoh Asakura siempre entorpece las cosas –contestó Anna, mirándolo enfadada, cogiendo al bebé.

- TT.TT ¿Yo? –gimoteó Yoh.

- Sí ¬¬

- TT.TT Snif, qué penita...

- Vamos, mi niño, no llores más –dijo Anna a su bebé, acunándolo y dándole un besito a su cabecita–. Ya te voy a dar tu leche.

El bebé hizo un corto puchero y se tranquilizó un poco en los brazos de su madre, porque sabía que pronto recibiría su ansiado alimento ya que ella era quien se lo daba. Anna se sentó en una silla y retiró un poco la parte superior de la yukata. El bebé emitió un balbuceo, bien acomodado y protegido entre los brazos de su madre, la sacerdotisa acercó su pecho a la boquita del bebé y éste empezó a mamar el pezón. La joven madre sonrió, mirando a su hijo.

- Ya sabía yo que esos llantos eran de hambre –dijo Yoh, acercándose a los dos.

- Siempre se despierta a la misma hora, es como un reloj –comentó Anna.

- Se parece tanto a ti... –observó Yoh al pequeño, tenía el mismo pelo rubio que su madre.

- No te creas –negó con la cabeza Anna–. Yo creo que se parece más a ti.

- Bueno, pues se parece a los dos. La verdad es que así es mejor, porque se sabe que nuestro hijo es de los dos, ¿eh?

- Sí...

- Pues ¿sabes qué? Se parece también a un angelito n.n

- ¿A un angelito? o.ó

- Sí n¬n Como un querubín de esos.

- Tienes demasiada imaginación, Yoh u.ú

- Jijiji n-n

- Todo ha pasado tan rápido... Todavía me acuerdo de cuándo creamos a nuestro hijo...

- Ya, jajaja. ¿Quién diría que el día antes de partir a América para el Shaman Fight nos acostaríamos?

- Admito que fue mi culpa... porque quería dormir contigo esa noche... u/u

- Pero me encantó y no me arrepiento de haberte dejado pasar a mi habitación... Eso sí, recuerdo que no dormí mucho n/n

- Ejem, sí ¬/¬

- Fue nuestra primera vez, pero creo que no salió tan mal o.o A mí me gustó, ¿a ti no?

- Eso me demuestra que eres un pervertido ¬/¬

- No soy ningún pervertido TT.TT

- Bueno, respondiendo a lo que me has dicho... pues... sí me gustó, para qué te voy a engañar. Lo malo fue que a la primera vez que lo hicimos... pues ya me quedé embarazada.

- Seguro que Hana dijo dentro de tu vientre "Eo, ahora me tenéis que aguantar durante 9 meses. Eso por ser unos adolescentes de 15 años irresponsables, inmaduros y hormonales".

- ¬/¬

- Dijiste que era tu culpa u.u

- Creo que estás mal de la cabeza. ¿Un embrión diría eso? ¬¬

- Bueno, no sé, quién sabe... u.u

- Y cuando vine a América... en la habitación donde te alojabas, te conté que...

- Estabas embarazada, lo sé. También recordé que me quedé impresionado, pero... ¿por qué no iba a aceptar mi paternidad? Estaba muy feliz n.n

- No sé por qué lloré... –se dijo a sí misma la itako–. Quizás porque tenía miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir, o cómo se lo tomaría tu familia porque éramos muy jóvenes, o...

- Lo sé. Pero... ¿no te daba felicidad el hecho de que esperaríamos a nuestro bebé, fruto de nuestro amor? n.n

- Amor... Siento no habértelo demostrado tanto, o como tú esperabas... –se apenó Anna, mientras seguía amamantando a su bebé.

Yoh, inesperadamente, besó en los labios a Anna. Un beso dulce, suave y sincero. La primera vez que se besaron fue cuando hicieron el amor en la habitación de Yoh cuando por la mañana Yoh partiría hacia América, más tarde cuando Anna, en América, le notificó la noticia de que estaba embarazada... y después cuando Anna le devolvió el oráculo portátil. Pocas veces se habían besado...

Al terminar el Shaman Fight, Anna llevaba unos cuantos meses embarazada, y poco a poco se iba notando la barriguita. Sin embargo, aunque la felicidad de que Yoh hubiera sido el Shaman King... no fue totalmente plena porque el padre de Yoh, Mikihisa, había muerto en un accidente de tráfico. Fausto también murió por agotamiento... por lo menos estaba feliz junto a Eliza.

Pero, a pesar de esos baches del destino, y ante la dificultad que pudiera ocasionar, Anna y Yoh, en Izumo, les dijeron a los abuelos y a la madre de éste que Anna estaba embarazada. Hubo enfados, alegrías y desconcierto, y sobre todo, explicaciones. Pero pusieron en primer lugar, ante todo, la felicidad de que un nuevo retoño llegaría a la familia Asakura, compensando la tragedia de la muerte del padre de Yoh.

Inmediatamente, se iniciaron los preparativos de la boda. Fue por todo lo alto, a pesar de su corta vida y de que vendría un nuevo ser en camino, los dos quinceañeros se lo pasaron muy bien, invitaron a todos los amigos, aunque Anna estaba algo seria.

En los primeros meses de embarazo eran constantes los mareos y náuseas, incluso algún que otro vómito, Anna siempre estaba alejada de la gente, cuando podía, para que no la vieran en tan lamentable estado. Los últimos meses, sin embargo, fueron más llevaderos. La sacerdotisa tenía habitualmente muchos cambios de humor, su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel y muchas veces se le antojaban algunas comidas.

Yoh y Anna no supieron el sexo del bebé hasta que nació en la mansión Asakura, ya que Anna no se sometía a controles analíticos ni tampoco se hacía ecografías, sobre todo por el "qué dirán" de la gente si la veían embarazada con tan sólo quince años. En los primeros días todo fue alegría, Kino no dejaba de decir que el bebé era una bendición de los dioses y digno sucesor de los Asakura y Keiko les daba recomendaciones de cómo tenían que cuidar al pequeño, cómo tenían que bañarlo, alimentarlo...

Yohmei les propuso, a los siete días de nacer el pequeño, los distintos nombres que podían ponerle. Pero Yoh pensó que el nombre de Hana vendría estupendamente, combinaba con el apellido Asakura a las mil maravillas, y era la combinación de los nombres de Anna y de él.

Lo gracioso es que Hana significaba "flor", y parecía más bien un nombre de niña que de niño, pero a la pareja y a la familia en general les gustó aquel nombre tan peculiar.

A las dos semanas de nacer Hana, volvieron a la pensión. Rápidamente llamaron a Manta para que empezaran los patrocinios y demás para el Balneario Funbari. Cuando Hana tuviera 5 meses y medio, empezarían las obras para convertir la pensión en un balneario, justo como Anna quería.

Ahora el bebé tenía 3 meses, y había crecido un poco, tanto en peso, como en altura, y su pelito rubio también creció. Se notaba que era un bebé hermoso y sano, con la tranquilidad de su padre... y tenía un poco el carácter de su madre.

Eso sí, cuando pasó un mes del nacimiento, Anna se recuperó del parto, y poniendo las precauciones adecuadas, Yoh y Anna quisieron volver a hacer el amor por segunda vez en sus vidas, más que nada porque querían demostrarse que de verdad se querían y deseaban tener un momento íntimo, y por suerte Anna no se quedó embarazada.

Así que, en su temporada de casados (y de embarazo para Anna), a menudo se abrazaban, se besaban, se acariciaban, dormían juntos, compartían muchas cosas de la vida cotidiana juntos, hablaban de ellos, de sus sentimientos, de lo que sentían, de su futuro...

Y después de tener a Hana, siguieron con su relación más allá, más profunda y sincera, se sentían más unidos, a pesar de su responsabilidad como padres, pero les gratificaba mucho tener a su "angelito" y que seguían juntos ante cualquier adversidad.

Y cuando Hana era un poquito más mayor, alrededor de un mes y unos pocos días, de vez en cuando Yoh y Anna hacían el amor, como una pareja de casados y enamorados cualquiera, para transmitir su amor y sus sentimientos a la persona que amaban.

La pareja estaba muy feliz y unida, habían formado una familia, se habían casado, tenían un lindo bebé y se amaban mucho, ahora recuperaban todo el tiempo que habían perdido por no haberse aclarado antes sus sentimientos.

- Con esta criatura ya me has demostrado cuánto me quieres y cuánto me amas –sonrió Yoh a Anna, y seguidamente le dio otro beso en los labios, y después un beso en la cabecita de su hijo.

- Yoh... –decía Anna–. Muchas gracias. De verdad.

- Jiji n.n Por cierto, dentro de poco cumpliré 16 años... ¿vamos a hacer una fiestita?

- Bueno, eso depende... Tendremos que hacerla nosotros tres...

- Es verdad... Cada uno está en su lugar de origen, Chocolove está en la cárcel, Fausto está muerto, Tamao está siendo entrenada por mi abuelo para seguir como shugenja... aunque era mi padre quien la enseñaba... La verdad es que estamos solos...

- Y nadie sabe que tenemos un hijo, excepto tu familia y Tamao...

- Cierto... Es triste estar solo...

- Pero Yoh, ten en cuenta que no estás literalmente solo... me tienes a mí y a tu hijo...

- ¡Es verdad! Oye, Anna, creo que Hana ya no quiere comer más –advirtió Yoh, señalando al pequeño.

Anna retiró el pezón de la boca de Hana, se levantó de la silla y Yoh cogió al bebé con sumo cuidado. El padre puso la cabecita de su hijo en su hombro, le dio un suave masaje en la espalda y unos pequeños golpecitos en ésta, y el bebé emitió un leve eructo. Le limpió la boquita, porque derramaba un poco de leche, con un pañito húmedo, y abrazó a su hijo con ternura.

La itako, mientras Yoh hacía esas cosas, fue al cuarto de baño para también cuidarse ella, limpiando su pezón y tomando medidas higiénicas. Después de tener a Hana, consultaron por fin a un pediatra para el bebé y el ginecólogo para Anna.

A la sacerdotisa no le hacía mucha gracia esto último, porque quizás el ginecólogo haría cualquier comentario al tener su bebé a tan temprana edad.

Pero era por precaución, la salud de la madre y del hijo era fundamental, además para saber medidas anticonceptivas, los diversos cuidados que deben tener tanto los padres (y la pareja en sí) como el bebé, planificación familiar, consultas de cualquier cosa o para cualquier duda... Ya que eran padres primerizos, cuantas más ayudas, más consejos y más información, mucho mejor.

Salió del baño y se fue a la habitación que una vez pertenecía a Yoh (que ahora era la de Hana). Se encontró a su esposo arrullando al bebé, cantándole una canción, y su hijo hacía sonidos y pucheritos alegres, mientras movía su cuerpecito, sus manitas y sus piecitos.

- ¿Papá te está cantando una canción? –se acercó a ellos la rubia, mirando a su hijo.

- Sí –asintió Yoh–. La canción del Balneario Funbari n.n

- Sé que está alegre, pero... ¿para cuándo soltará su primera risa? O una sonrisa...

- Creo que tendrá que ser cuando sea un poco más mayor, a lo mejor cuando tenga 4 o 5 meses...

- Le gusta estar contigo, se le ve en sus ojitos...

- ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque soy el papi más chuli del mundo mundial! nOn

- Jajajajaja –rió Anna por lo que había dicho su marido.

- Agá –balbuceó Hana, girando su cabecita para mirar a su papá.

- Cucú, cucú –le repetía Yoh, acercando y alejando la cabeza y poniendo una cara graciosa.

- Yoh... ¿vas a querer bañarte con Hana esta tarde antes de darle el pecho para que se duerma? –preguntó Anna, mirando al padre y al hijo.

- Pues claro que sí. Me encanta bañarme con mi niño. ¿A que sí, Hana?

- Gaaaa –dijo Hana, abriendo y cerrando las manitas.

- ¿Ves? Ha dicho que sí n.n

- Ya veo, ya –murmuró Anna, intentando aguantarse la risa.

- Mi niño chiquito y lindo es muy listo, ¿a que sí?

- Aaaaaagá –decía Hana, tocando la mejilla de su padre–. Gú. Gú. Taaaa...

- ¡Ay, mi niñoooo, cómo lo quiero! –exclamó Yoh, abrazando a su hijo.

- Bueno, voy a hacer el desayuno –le avisó Anna, acercándose a la puerta para irse de la habitación e ir a la cocina–. ¿Está bien?

- Sí, gracias Anna –asintió Yoh, agradecido.

- Guuuuu –hizo un puchero Hana, no quería que su mamá se fuera.

- Mami se va a hacer la comida del papi y de la mami, Hana. Pero también nosotros vamos con la mami abajo, ¿vale?

- Ummm... Ga... –Hana inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hizo un sonido raro con la garganta, como si estuviera gruñendo, mientras cerraba los ojitos con fuerza–. Uhhh... ummm... uhhh... negh... uh... gagh... uh.

- Uy, huelo algo raro... Espera –olisqueaba Yoh el cuerpo del bebé hasta que encontró el foco del olor–. Hana se ha hecho caquita.

- Pues ya sabes, Yoh, lo que tienes que hacer, jajaja –rió Anna por lo que acababa de suceder.

- No tiene ninguna gracia TT.TT Casi siempre soy yo el que cambia los pañales a Hana.

- El padre también tiene que hacer ciertas cosas, no todo el peso es de la madre –dijo Anna, todavía riendo, mientras se iba a la cocina.

- Bueno, Hana, ¡a ponerte un pañal limpio!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, qué tal? Otra vez estoy aquí, pero con un nuevo fic. Bueno, rectifico, es un one-shot n.n

Esta vez he querido poner un día cualquiera de la familia Asakura, y esta vez sólo va encauzado hacia el manga, no hay nada del anime...

Por cierto, por fin tengo los 32 volúmenes del cómic de Shaman King!! Estoy tan contenta!! TTuTT

En este one-shot Anna y Yoh tienen 15 años, y Hana unos 3 meses... súper adorable! Me lo comería a besitos, es tan tierno! n.n

Por cierto, si es un one-shot, es un one-shot, así que si me piden continuar con este fic... diré un NO rotundo! Si ya tengo bastante con "UN AMOR SINCERO E INTENSO... PARA SIEMPRE", pues con dos me marearía!!

Además, en el primer fic (UN AMOR SINCERO E INTENSO...) también pondré a Hana y muchas más anécdotas, así que no se preocupen.

Solo me apetecía hacer una mini historia, que por cierto, la he hecho en una tarde xD

Espero que les haya gustado!! Espero sus reviews con ilusión, y a ver qué les pareció!!

Con todo mi amor...

Anna Mary Marian

**Posdata de última hora: **

**Al principio, puse que era un one-shot, pero me lo pensé mejor, y decidí hacer un fic por capítulos, así que no se preocupen, que el fic sigue en los siguientes capítulos! Muchos besos!**


	2. Me divierto con papá

Capítulo 2: Me divierto con papá

**Capítulo 2: Me divierto con papá (mi primera risa)**

Se lo llevó al cuarto de baño con cuidado, aunque una mano taponaba su nariz para resistir mejor el olor del pañal sucio. Lo colocó, tumbándolo, en el cambiador específico para bebés, mientras que Hana movía los piececitos arriba y abajo. Yoh cogió un pañal limpio y se dispuso a quitar el sucio.

- Ug... qué mal huele... x( –dijo Yoh, abriendo los cierres del pañal.

- Gaaaagu –balbuceaba Hana, emitiendo sonidos divertidos por la reacción de su papá.

- Vaya con la caquita x( –murmuró el shaman, viendo el culito del bebé mayoritariamente impregnado de las heces.

- ¡Guiiiiii! ¡Guiiii! –hizo un puchero el bebé, como intentando decir "¡Papá, límpiame ya, que estoy incómodo y sucio!".

- Ya voy, mi niño –decía Yoh mientras retiraba el pañal sucio y lo tiraba a la papelera estoicamente–. Vamos a limpiarte el culito.

Como siempre ocurría, Hana ponía cara extraña cuando su padre le limpiaba. El joven papá retiraba los restos con una toallita húmeda con más o menos destreza. Yoh respiró aliviado al colocar la toallita en la papelera y ver a su hijo totalmente limpio y sin olores desagradables para su olfato.

Iba a coger los polvos de talco cuando, inesperadamente, un líquido amarillo le mojaba la cara y, por suerte, había cerrado los ojos a tiempo. Puso una cara de asco, que duró unos ochos segundos, y por fin dejó el chorro de apuntarle en la cara. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, así que cogió una toalla a tientas con el tacto que le pillaba a su alcance y se limpió. Miró a su hijo, un poco enfadado.

- ¡Ay, Hana, eso está muy mal! ¡En la cara del papi no te hagas pipí! –le regañó al bebé, aunque con un tono divertido.

No supo cómo, pero a su hijo... se le cambió la cara y... ¡mostró una sonrisa! ¡Su pequeña boquita sonreía! Era la primera vez que Hana sonreía, a Yoh se le iluminó la cara de ilusión. Se acercó un poco más al bebé y lo cogió en brazos, entonces, fue cuando escuchó lo más hermoso que pronunciaba su hijo hasta el momento: ¡se estaba riendo! ¡Su pequeñín reía! Lo elevó en el aire, contento, y riendo también... los dos reían de felicidad.

Anna, oyendo las carcajadas de ambos, subió las escaleras hasta ir al cuarto de baño, encontrándose con hijo y padre sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Anna, no entendiendo mucho lo que había pasado.

- Anna, nuestro hijo... me ha sonreído y después empezó a reírse. Se ríe como los bebés que salen en los anuncios –respondió el padre, feliz por aquél acontecimiento.

- ¿En serio? O.o Pues parece ser que es en esta época cuando empiezan a sonreír...

- Y lo más bonito es que he sido yo el primero que le hizo sonreír y reír n.n

- Me alegro mucho por eso. A ver si después lo miro con mis propios ojos.

- Jeje, yo preferiría que le dijeras algo gracioso o que pusieras una cara divertida para que Hana se ría. A mí me funcionó, aunque el origen de todo esto fue porque...

- Yoh –Anna se taponó la nariz–. Hueles fatal, sobretodo en la cara.

- Es que Hana se ha hecho pis en mi cara, por eso se estuvo riendo u-u

- ¿No lo estabas cambiando? –inquirió ella, pasándole jabón y una toalla, dejando de taponarse la nariz.

- Sí, le limpiaba el culito, pero de repente se hizo pis –contaba Yoh mientras se limpiaba la cara en el lavabo con el agua y el jabón, y después se secó con la toalla que su esposa le ofreció.

- Vaya, vaya. Entonces le limpiaré lo que le queda –dijo Anna, dirigiéndose al bebé, que balbuceó con un tono curioso.

- ¿Pero no tenías que hacer el desayuno? –preguntó Yoh, desconcertado y viendo cómo Anna aseaba a su hijo, le ponía polvos de talco en el culito y le ajustaba el pañal limpio.

- Está recién hecho –contestó la itako, acariciando los piececitos de Hana con cariño–. Puedes bajar abajo.

- Está bien. Te esperaré hasta que desayunemos juntos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terminaron de desayunar en la cocina, entretanto, el pequeño Hana estaba en una sillita que se mecía suavemente, agarrando a su peluche favorito (un perrito labrador de color vainilla) y con su chupete azul en la boca.

- Está tan gracioso con su chupete... –comentaba Yoh, mirando a su hijito.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos con Hana a dar un paseo? –propuso Anna, lavando los platos del desayuno.

- De acuerdo. Hana, nos vamos a dar un paseíllo –le anunció al pequeño su papá.

- Gu –dijo Hana, al cual se le cayó el chupete al balbucear.

- Vaya, se te ha caído el chupe –dijo Yoh, acercándose a su bebé y poniéndole en la boquita el chupete.

- Eso por estar tanto tiempo hablándole que necesita contestarte –dijo Anna, terminando ya su tarea.

- Jeje, yo no tengo la culpa de que me quiera responder si yo le hablo, ¿verdad, Hana?

- Gaaaa –abrió la boca el pequeño, aunque de milagro el chupete no se salió de su boquita.

- ¿Lo ves? n.n

- Voy a vestir al niño –anunció Anna, cogiendo al bebé.

- Ok. Yo voy a preparar su carrito n.n

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La joven madre empujaba el carrito en el que estaba montado su hijo. Hana llevaba un peto con pantalones de color azul cielo, unos zapatitos de lana azules y un gorrito azul de lana también. Tenía entre sus manos una pelota roja con estrellas violetas, azules, blancas y amarillas, y de vez en cuando la chupaba, haciendo que su padre le dijese en todo momento "No, Hana, eso es "caca", en la boquita no te metas la pelotita. ¿Vale? Caca, caca".

Era otoño. Las hojas caían lentamente de los árboles, que cambiaban de color. Antes eran de un verde perenne intenso y ahora tenían tonalidades cálidas: hojas amarillas, marrones, rojas, naranjas... Hacía mucho viento, y algo de frío. Los 10 grados de temperatura se notaban, por eso tanto Yoh como Anna y Hana se abrigaron. Había nublos en el cielo, por eso Yoh llevaba un paraguas en la mano (pero cerrado). Madre y padre llevaban gorros y abrigos, y en el caso de Anna, una bufanda y manoplas.

Paseaban por el parque de su barrio, allí se encontraron con varias madres y sus niños, que jugaban.

- Hace frío –comentó Anna, mirando alrededor suyo.

- Jeje, ¿quieres que compre algo calentito? –preguntó Yoh–. Mientras, podéis sentaros el niño y tú en ese banco de allí.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias –le sonrió la itako.

Hana protestó haciendo pucheros porque su papá se iba y se alejaba de él, y pronto comenzó a llorar y gimotear. La sacerdotisa se vio en un apuro, ya que el pequeño llamaba la atención de las madres y se acercaban a ella y a él. Yoh no oyó los lloriqueos de su hijo, pues en el parque hacía demasiado ruido y, además, estaba lejos de él, ya que se había ido a un puesto de castañas calientes.

- Oh, ¿qué le ha pasado? –preguntó una madre, observando al bebé rubio.

- Esto... se puso a llorar... porque... –empezaba a decir la sacerdotisa.

- A lo mejor tu hermanito tiene hambre, ¿no? –inquirió otra madre.

- "Hana, ¿mi hermano?" –pensó Anna, alucinada.

- Como hayas hecho rabiar a tu hermanito...

- Señoras, él no...

- Bu-buaaaaaa. ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gimoteaba Hana, a quien le salían unos lagrimones.

- Tu madre le habrá cambiado el pañal, ¿o no?

- No, fue su...

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!

Lejos de todo ese embrollo y jaleo, el joven padre seleccionaba el tamaño de la bolsa de calientes castañas.

- Podría elegir la de 500 gramos, pero es la mitad de un kilo, y no creo que vayamos a comer tanto entre los dos, porque a Hana no le han salido los dientecitos... –susurraba Yoh, mirando las bolsas con las dichas cantidades.

- Joven, lleva más de 10 minutos mirando... ¿se va a decidir o no? –preguntó el dependiente.

- Sí, espere un momento... Creo... que elegiré el de 250 gramos –dijo Yoh, señalando la bolsa que quería.

- Aquí tienes, cuesta unos 590 yenes.

- Gracias, tome.

- Que disfrutes.

Cuando Yoh iba hacia el asiento donde su bebé y su esposa le esperaban, no se percató del revoloteo que causaba su hijo. Porque otro puesto le llamaba la atención, pensó que un globo para Hana no estaría nada mal. Se fue al puesto y compró el dichoso globo (de color naranja brillante), fue entonces cuando sí se dio cuenta de que en la zona donde estaban madre e hijo había cantidad de personas rodeándoles.

Yoh empujaba a las mujeres para poder entrar en ese círculo espeso de personas que agobiaban a la rubia y al bebé. Por fin pudo estar en el centro, y vio a su pobre hijo llorando, desconsolado, mientras Anna lo arrullaba y escuchaba los cuchicheos y chismorreos de las madres, cómo no, que marujeaban.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Yoh, acercándose a los dos.

- Se puso a llorar nada más irte –contestó Anna, balanceando suavemente a Hana de un lado a otro.

- Es que sin mí no puede estar n.n

- Pues anda que el espectáculo que ha formado... ¬¬

- Jeje, me fui a comprar castañas calentitas para los dos y un globito para Hana. Pensé que le haría ilusión a mi bebé –le murmuró el shaman, desconfiando de las marujas.

- Ah, muchacho, ¿sabías que tu hermano se ha puesto a llorar? –inquirió una de ellas, con cara de enfado.

- "Mi hermano -.- Eh... prefiero no comentar nada al respecto" –pensó Yoh y suspiró con exasperación, respondiéndole a la mujer–. Perdón, señora, pero este niño no es mi hermano...

- ¿Entonces quién eres tú?

- Soy el novio de mi chica. El bebé es un primo de ella, su tía no se podía hacer cargo de él, estaba trabajando y es madre soltera. Se lo daremos por la tarde, cuando ella ya no trabaja.

- Ah... –dijeron todas las mujeres, y entonces se marcharon, cada una a sus quehaceres.

- Son insoportables ¬¬ –le susurró la itako.

- Ja, ¿me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

- Gaagu –les llamó la atención el pequeño.

- Mi niño, ¡toma un globito! –exclamó el castaño, dándole el globo y el bebé hizo un ruidito de alegría.

- Ya se le pasó el llanto –decía Yoh mientras acariciaba una mejilla de su hijo–. Anda, sentémonos y comámonos estas castañitas.

- De acuerdo –sonrió la muchacha, tomándole de la mano

Pasaron una mañana agradable en el parque, tomando sus castañas y hablando, y Hana, que tenía sed, se tomó un biberón lleno de zumo de naranja que le dio con agrado su papá. Volvieron a pasear, no sólo por el parque, sino por el barrio, viendo escaparates y otras cosas.

Cuando fueron las dos de la tarde se fueron a la pensión, Anna preparaba el almuerzo y Yoh se entretenía con su hijo, jugando con los peluches y haciendo una especie de teatro.

- Yoh –lo llamó Anna, desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué quieres, Annita?

- Tu sabes que es otoño, ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo sé, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

- Si tú eres Tauro, naciste en primavera... ¿cómo me dijiste antes que dentro de "poco" cumplías 16 años?

- Euh... n.nUU Es verdad, Annita, jeje. Bueno, a veces no sé ni en qué mes me encuentro.

- Tonto... ¬¬

- Jeje n.nUU

- Gaaaaaaa –balbuceaba Hana, cogiendo con sus manitas la camiseta de su papá y llamándole la atención.

- Oh, sí, perdón, mi chiquitín n.n Venga, seguimos...

Al poco tiempo, la comida estaba lista, y entre los dos se ayudaban a poner la mesa, y en un momento degustaban un rico pollo al curry con patatas. Después de comer, Anna le dio el pecho a Hana, que empezaba a emitir pucheros al tener hambre, y lo acostó en su pequeño futón para que durmiera. Llegó Yoh a la habitación del bebé y se encontró a la madre de pie, mirándolo enternecida, y a Hana dormidito.

Abrazó a Anna por detrás y le besó la sien, ella lo recibió con agrado el gesto y sonrió.

- ¿Ya está dormido? –preguntó el shaman.

- Sí... –respondió ella.

- Annita... me apetece –le dijo Yoh, eludiendo las palabras, aunque la sacerdotisa sabía perfectamente qué era lo que le apetecía a su marido.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿No será mejor en la noche?

- Tu esposo quiere... No le prives ese caprichito, anda...

- Yoh, prefiero que lo hagamos por la noche. Además, es muy temprano.

- Ey, Annita, no seas mala conmigo. Venga, si sólo será un momentillo –decía Yoh mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo y besaba el cuello de su esposa.

- Quieres que me rinda, ¿no?

- Sí... y quiero hacerte mía, solamente para mí.

- En serio, por la noche será mejor...

- No quiero dejar para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy.

- ¿Gu? –Hana se despertó con la conversación de sus padres y, ante la sorpresa de que lo hayan despertado, empezó a llorar.

- Mira que eres, Yoh ¬¬ –lo regañó Anna, cogiendo al bebé y meciéndolo suavemente para que se tranquilizara.

- ¡Ups! n.nUUU Creo que será mejor esta noche...

- Tú y tus instintos ¬¬

- ¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Bu-bu-buaaaaaaaa! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Ya mi niño, ya pasó...

- Lo siento, mi pequeñín, tu papito es muy tontito –dijo Yoh, acariciándole la rubia cabellera.

- ¿Quieres acunarlo? –le propuso Anna, un poco agobiada.

- Vale –aceptó Yoh, y su mujer le pasó a su hijo entre sus brazos–. ¡Voy a cantarte una nana, Hana! Venga, tranquilízate, mi niñito guapo... "_A la nanita nana, nanita nana, nanita, ea... Mi niño tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea..."_

- Guuu-gugu-guuu –balbuceaba el bebé, al cual se le pasó el llanto e hipaba un poquito por el berrinche, su mamá le quitaba las lágrimas y le sonreía.

La compañía de sus papás, la ternura de su mamá al acariciarlo y la calidez de la voz de su papá y la forma de arrullarlo hacían que Hana se tranquilizase y empezase a cucar los ojos. Y, en pocos minutos, con la nana de fondo, el pequeño se durmió.

Yoh lo colocó en su futón y Anna y él cerraron la puerta de la habitación, sonriendo. Estaban en el pasillo, y se dieron un beso, abrazados.

- Vale, por la noche –comentó Yoh sobre la idea de antes.

- Menos mal. No olvides que también tienes que tener en cuenta mis preferencias –dijo Anna, dándole un beso.

- Ya lo sé... ¿A que no canto mal? n.n

- Jajaja, no, claro que no. Vayamos abajo a ver la televisión un poco, ¿te parece?

- Por mí, está más que bien. Y si es en mejor compañía, pues mucho mejor –sonrió el castaño.

- No tienes remedio... –suspiró la sacerdotisa, bajando junto con su esposo las escaleras.

-Jijiji n.n

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola!!

Si ya lo han visto, he decidido continuar con este one-shot y convertirlo en fic! No sé aproximadamente cuántos capítulos subiré, así que no me vayan proponiendo cifras porque no tengo ni idea xD

El primer cap se llama "¿Soy un angelito?". Me dio la idea de que Yoh dijera que su bebé se parecía a un angelito o querubín. Jaja xD

Este segundo cap es de la primera risa de Hana. Al menos, ese era el momento más importante del fic (según creo yo).

Pero, vaya, Hana está muy llorón! Qué pasará cuando note la ausencia de sus padres? Qué pasará si Yoh necesita intimidad con Anna? (ya saben a qué tipo de intimidad me refiero ¬/¬). Ahí está Yoh, en la flor de la vida, con sus 15 años bien puestos, y quiere "marcha" con Anna porque sus hormonas se lo piden a gritos!! XD

Bueno, todos los títulos de los capítulos son como si Hana estuviera hablando.

Ya no diré nada más, salvo que espero recibir unos buenos reviews y qué tal les pareció este cap y de que continúe este one-shot a fic.

Muchos besos y que se cuiden! Chao! Con todo mi amor...

Anna Mary Marian


	3. Pajaritos

**ontCapítulo 3: Pajaritos**

- ¡Wiii! ¡Wiii! ¡Wiii!

En la pensión se escuchaban unas carcajadas alegres de un adolescente y de un bebé. Yoh sostenía a su pequeño entre sus brazos, haciéndole monerías y gracietas. La madre, sin embargo, cogió a su bebé y cambiaba a Hana con una semi-sonrisa en el rostro.

- Haces bien en entretenerlo, así no me pone caras raras cuando le cambio los pañales –decía Anna.

- ¡Mira, Hana! ¿Te gusta el patito? –preguntó Yoh a su hijo, con un patito de goma en la mano.

- ¡Gaaa! –chilló Hana, dando palmaditas desacompasadas.

- Lo malo es que se mueve mucho –se quejó la itako, limpiándole el culito.

- Jeje, déjalo. Es bueno que esté lleno de energía n.n

- Anda, toma –dijo Anna, dándole al bebé desnudo–. Báñate con él.

- ¡Hale, Hana, a las aguas termales! –gritó Yoh, abrazándolo, acompañado de su típica sonrisita.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El vapor del agua caliente lo reconfortaba, al sentir el líquido en su pie derecho le dio mucho gusto. Sus manos sostenían a Hana, que no dejaba de mover sus piececitos y de balbucear, jugando con su propia voz.

Se sumergió en el agua con cuidado, y después hizo lo propio con su hijo. Hana dio un gritito de alegría y empezó a chapotear con sus manitas, salpicando a su papá.

- ¿A mi niño le gusta el agua calentita de las termas?

- ¡Wiii!

- Jeje –rió contento el Asakura, tomando a su hijo y tumbándolo boca arriba entre sus brazos.

- ¡Gaaaga! –chilló el bebé, mostrando una sonrisita.

- Yoh… ¿cómo te va con Hana? –preguntó Anna, en el salón, viendo la tele y comiendo patatas fritas de una bolsa, oyéndose su voz desde lejos, pero perfectamente audible a los ojos del shaman.

- Bien, se divierte mucho mi niñito –dijo Yoh en voz alta para que Anna se enterara, mientras le hacía carantoñas al rubio.

- ¡Agá! –"afirmó" el bebé.

- ¡Cuchi cuchi cú! –le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

Hana reía a carcajada limpia, provocando con los chapoteos desenfrenados de sus pies y manos que su padre se empapara por completo.

- ¡Ay, Hana, hoy estás entusiasmado! –se sorprendió el castaño, sacudiendo la cabeza al estilo perro una vez que su hijo había parado.

- ¡Ga! –señaló Hana con su dedito más debajo de la cintura de Yoh.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el shaman, desconcertado–. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Ga! ¡Ga! –exclamaba Hana, mirando con curiosidad lo que tenía su papá.

- ¿Qué miras? –inquirió Yoh, y mira a donde señalaba su hijo–. ¡Hana! ¡¿Qué haces mirando el pajarito de papá?! O.O

- Jijiji –rió el pequeño, intentando coger con la mano el "pajarito".

- ¡Hana! ¡Nooo! ¡No se hace eso! –gritó Yoh, alejando su cintura de Hana.

- ¿Ga? –balbuceó el niño, mirando la cara de su papi, después la entrepierna de éste y luego su propio "pajarito".

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Jeje. Te sorprendes por qué mi pajarito es más grande que el tuyo y por eso tienes curiosidad n.n –entendió Yoh el comportamiento de su hijo–. ¡Pero los pajaritos no se tocan!

Otra vez Hana volvió a sus chapoteos, alegre. Yoh lo tumbó boca abajo, a ras de la superficie del agua y, sujetándolo bien, caminaba despacito mientras su hijo movía los pies y los brazos, como si Hana aprendiera a nadar.

A la media hora, en la que los chapoteos y juegos eran constantes, Hana se cansó y empezó a bostezar. Yoh cogió a su bebé y lo abrazó con ternura, pasándole una mano por su pequeña espalda y mojándola. Hana cerró sus ojitos y se llevó su dedito pulgar a la boca.

El shaman lo acunaba en su abrazo, en esto llegó Anna y su esposo se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, pues Hana estaba casi dormidito.

- Yoh, ¿ya te has bañado con él? –preguntó la itako en voz baja.

- Sí, está casi dormidito –respondió el shaman, dándose la vuelta para que Anna mirara la cara del bebé.

- Dámelo, tengo que darle el pecho, vestirlo y ya se duerme bien y en condiciones –dijo Anna, que tenía una toalla preparada para cubrir al niño.

- Ok, con cuidadito –aceptó el castaño, entregándoselo a Anna entre los brazos de ésta.

La joven madre envolvió cuidadosamente con la toalla a su hijo, sin despertarlo, y se fue al interior de la pensión, dejando solo a Yoh.

El shaman miraba las estrellas y la Luna, entretenido en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sumergiéndose en el agua hasta los ojos y hacía burbujitas con la boca. Pero al poco tiempo, notó una presencia muy agradable y oyó cómo algo se metía en el agua de las termas.

El murmullo de las pequeñas ondas se acercaba a él, y abrió los ojos, descubrió que Anna estaba a su lado, relajándose también.

- ¡Hola! n.n –dijo Yoh, y de repente la abrazó.

- ¿Qué haces? ¬¬ –preguntó molesta, intentando soltarse.

- Abrazarte x3 –insistió Yoh en su abrazo de oso.

- ¡Quita! –exclamó la sacerdotisa–. Que no me dejas relajarme, sino ponerme tensa.

- Joo ¬3¬ –se quejó Yoh, pero no la soltó para nada.

- Además, estamos desnudos, que es peor –puntualizó la rubia, poniéndose roja.

- Yo creo que es todo lo contrario, va a mejor ¬w¬

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar! Se lo que estas pensando, Yoh Asakura, pero no me vas a hacer ceder –enrojeció más todavía la muchacha.

- Me da igual… yo quiero –dijo pícaramente su marido, acercándola más a él.

- ¡Eres tonto! –se escandalizó la rubia–. ¡Los vecinos se pueden enterar!

- Me da igual todo, todo me da igual. Anda, Anna, cede un poquito –pidió Yoh, poniéndole cara de perro abandonado.

- ¡Que no, Yoh! ¡Aquí no! –exclamó Anna.

- Bueno, lo que se podría hacer es empezar aquí… y terminar en nuestra habitación –propuso Yoh.

- ¡Ya, para! ¬¬ –lo miró amenazante, aunque Yoh le estaba besando el cuello.

- No quiero, jijiji –murmuró Yoh, con las manos en los muslos de su esposa.

- ¡Yoh, déjate ya de juegos! ¡Que no es el momento!

- Para mí este sí que es el momento adecuado… Annita, que ya llevamos dos semanas sin tener nada, ni una relación íntima, yo quierooo… –decía como niño chico el "supuesto" hombre de la familia.

- Eres un pesado… Deja de pensar con la entrepierna, piensa más con el cerebro –le regañó ella, intentando aguantar esas manos en sus muslos.

- ¿Es que acaso a ti no te apetece? –preguntó Yoh, haciendo mohines.

- Ahora no. Ya puedes estar quitando tus manos de mi trasero, o si no… te someto a un entrenamiento infernal –le amenazó ésta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la amenaza, Yoh no se dejó intimidar. La apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, y la acorraló en el borde del estanque termal, acorralándola en una roca grande para que no escapara.

Anna ahogó un grito de asombro y sorpresa, y luego hizo un gesto extraño, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tragando saliva. Estaban sentados, y el agua les llegaba hasta los hombros.

El castaño, aprovechando eso, cogió ambas piernas de Anna y las colocó a ambos costados suyos, ella, como acto reflejo, las rodeó en su cintura; Yoh se apegó más a su esposa con una cara muy pícara.

- Sabes que mañana te esperará un entrenamiento infernal, que no tendrás ganas de sexo ni durante un mes –le advirtió ella.

- Me da exactamente igual, jiji –rió el muchacho.

- No sé por qué me dejo convencer tan fácilmente… –miró hacia abajo la sacerdotisa.

- No digas eso, no es convencer… –la miró a los ojos, cogiendo su mentón suavemente, acercando sus labios con los de ella–. Es seducir.

- ¿Cuántas confianzas, eh, Asakura? –ironizó la rubia.

- Las justas y necesarias. No por nada eres MI ESPOSA –enfatizó él, acariciando la nariz de Anna con la suya–. Y la MADRE de MI HIJO.

- Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, Yoh.

- No, mis morritos están bien y en su sitio. Además, a ti te gusta besarlos… jijiji.

- Me gustaría que esto se terminase ya. Estoy cansada.

- ¬¬ Eres mala, yo quiero. Mi pajarito quiere entrar en tu jaula nwn

- O-ó? ¡Eres un pervertido!

- A veces, pero no siempre ¬w¬

- u.ú Como sigas así me largo –le amenazó la rubia, con una vena en la sien.

- No es necesario que te vayas –le murmuró al oído, y le mordió sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja–. Quiero que te quedes conmigo; si realmente me quieres, quédate conmigo.

Anna no dijo nada, solamente lo abrazó sin más, bien fuerte, para que no se escapara. Era una respuesta obvia, lo quería y en demasía. Pero a veces Yoh se comportaba de una forma tonta e infantil que le sacaba de sus casillas.

En esto estaba pensando cuando Yoh, recibiendo su abrazo y la correspondió con uno más fuerte, empezó a besar el fino cuello de su mujer. Cortos y húmedos besos, en el que también jugaba su lengua, lamiéndolo poco a poco, como si fuera un gato.

Anna cerró los ojos, al fin y al cabo, no es que se quejara con el trato que estaba recibiendo. Si decía que no le apetecía, esta vez estaba cambiando de opinión con respecto a eso. Inclinó su cabeza un poco más atrás para que su marido obtuviera más acceso, y le acariciaba el cabello castaño.

Un mordisquito suave le dio en el lóbulo de la oreja a la rubia, acompañado de un "te amo" y una pequeña lamida a éste. Besó la mejilla como si fuera una lapa, un beso interminable, lleno de ternura.

Inmediatamente ella lo besó en los labios con ansia, con necesidad y deseo. Yoh se lo tomó con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, ya que antes Anna se negaba a seguir "ese juego". Rió interiormente por ello, y la correspondió con una pasión desorbitante.

Con el jaleo del impetuoso beso de Yoh, ambos se hundieron en el agua, mojándose por completo, el shaman encima de la itako. Los cabellos rubios de la muchacha ondeaban en el agua caliente; el beso, a pesar de ser apasionado y que correspondió también, fue húmedo: se besaron dentro del agua. No respiraban, pero tampoco les hacía falta por unos segundos.

Incluso se revolcaron en el agua, abrazados fuertemente, no queriendo despegarse, besándose con desesperación. Ahora era la rubia quien estaba encima del moreno, y él acariciaba la espalda de su mujer y sus finos hombros, así como sus brazos… y aprovechó también para acariciar su suave trasero. Yoh se levantó, y quedaron ambos sentados uno encima del otro.

No hacía falta decir, que ya habían incluido en sus besos la lengua, luchaban con ellas, bailaban con ellas dentro de sus bocas. Volvió a llevarla a la gran roca, sin dejar de besar a su esposa, y volviendo a besar su cuello.

No había luz, sólo el brillo de las estrellas y la luz de la Luna, mostrando un aura de misterio alrededor de su cuerpo femenino, unos ojos brillantes y una piel de reflejos plateados; una situación demasiado sensual para ella. Su marido se quedó fijo, mirándola a los ojos, y después a todo su cuerpo sumergido. Le atrajo hacia ella, soltando un suspiro, en medio de la noche. Habiéndolo visto de esa manera, le pareció bastante atractivo… vamos a ver qué podría hacer para que se quedase mudo.

Por sorpresa, Yoh notó como algo pequeño y travieso se desplazaba por su cuello, y otras dos cosas, más grandes, se deslizaban por su torso. Las manos y la lengua de Anna hacían todo lo que su ama quería, desde hacer cosquillas hasta suaves caricias que derretían por completo a su antiguo prometido. Yoh se dejó hacer, pues le gustaba mucho que de vez en cuando su mujer sea atrevida y sea ella la que domine la situación.

Después de morder un poquito la parte carnosa de la oreja del castaño, se entretenía en su cuello, besándolo con sus labios, lamiéndolo con su lengua, dejando a su paso un chupetón bien notable en él; sus manos estaban en la espalda del shaman, acariciándola. Y siguió bajando…

Yoh abrió los ojos (ya que durante el tiempo en que Anna se dedicaba a hacerle sus mimos los tenía cerrados, disfrutando de ello) de la sorpresa, pues Anna, de manera traviesa, mordía sutilmente los pezones de sus pectorales. Eso nunca lo había hecho… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Será el efecto del agua caliente? Con una última lamida, recorrió el torso de su esposo y lo besó en la boca de nuevo, sin miramientos y sin remordimientos.

El castaño siguió perplejo por eso que acabó de suceder. También pensaba que esta era la primera vez que tenían relaciones en las aguas termales, y que todo es diferente, no es lo mismo que en el futón.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Anna, al oído del chico, dejando de besarlo.

- Nada –respondió éste–. Es sólo que… me has sorprendido, nada más. ¿Desde cuándo te comportas así en nuestras relaciones?

- Desde ahora. O acaso… ¿no te gustó?

- Em… No es necesario que lo preguntes, pero me resultó extraño eso, nada más…

- Vale… –asintió la rubia–. Pues ahora no te asustes… Seguro que lo que te haré te encantará…

- O-oUU –Yoh se quedó mudo, ¿qué iba a hacer Anna?

Anna se mordió el labio inferior con gusto y acarició de nuevo el torso de su esposo, no por nada, a pesar de ello, también le mandaba a hacer entrenamientos, y los resultados se notaban con el paso del tiempo. Era obvio que le encantaba ver siempre la camisa desabrochada por entero para recrearse muy de vez en cuando, solamente cuando no tenía a Hana al lado. Yoh la miraba atento, a ver qué se proponía la que una vez fue su prometida y la que ahora es su esposa.

Enrojeció por completo y abrió la boca, no obstante ningún sonido salió. Por favor… que… que esto no puede ser… ¡Que Anna le estaba acariciando la entrepierna! ¡Eso no lo había hecho nunca en su vida!

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, no se atrevía a ver a Anna, y ella tampoco a él, era la primera vez que le hacía este tipo de cosas. Sus manos estaban a ambos hombros de la chica, intentando no desmayarse… de la impresión. Anna, con las mejillas rojas, seguía con sus caricias en el miembro de Yoh, de forma pausada y lenta.

Yoh no quería reconocerlo, pero lo que le estaba haciendo Anna le hacía estar en las nubes. Cosquilleos recorrían su espalda y sensaciones extrañas en su amigo, que experimentaba cosas nuevas. Jadeó y gruñó, dejando sonar pequeños suspiros que indicaban placer. La rubia seguía con sus manos atareadas, moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo, estimulando a la hombría del muchacho cada vez más. Anna sabía perfectamente que Yoh iba a gritar si seguía masajeando esa zona, pero quiso que éste "sufriera" un poquito más… Se dedicó a acariciar la punta del miembro con dedicación e insistencia, y a Yoh le salía cada gemido el cual más audible.

Ambos cada vez se excitaban más, por la parte de Yoh era obvia, y por la parte de Anna era al escuchar esos jadeos que indicaban que su marido se lo pasaba tan bien con lo que ella hacía. Sin embargo, decidió parar. El shaman suspiró aliviado, aunque, a decir verdad, quería más de aquellas caricias. Yoh miró a Anna, muy sonrojado y sudoroso. La itako sólo alcanzó a besarlo como si fuera una "disculpa", no sabía por qué, pero se arrepintió de aquél comportamiento… ¿rebelde? No se atrevía a mirarlo, se sentía avergonzada por eso.

El Asakura notó de nuevo la reacción extraña de Anna, la sentía fría y perturbada, así que con las manos acarició la cara de Anna, obligándola a que le mirase, parando el beso que ella había comenzado. Aún así, no quería mirarlo, ¿qué pensaría él?

- ¿Por qué estás así?

- … –Anna no quiso contestar.

- Que sepas que lo que me has hecho me ha encantado –le susurró al oído, con tono seductor–. Incluso quería más, pero hiciste bien en parar porque sino… jijiji.

- Calla… Esa no era yo… –dijo ruborizada, abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Que no eras tú? –inquirió con ironía y gracia el muchacho–. Esa sí que es una excusa muy buena…

- En fin… di lo que quieras… –suspiró la sacerdotisa.

- Jeje, y para darte las gracias… Voy a hacerte tres favorcillos…

- O.ó

La rubia se quedó extrañada, ¿a qué se refería Yoh con eso? Yoh volvió a adquirir una expresión pícara, y Anna enarcó una ceja de sospecha. El castaño la besó profundamente, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo; por inercia la chica rodeó con sus manos el cuello del shaman, profundizando aún más, si cabe, ese beso apasionado en el que sus lenguas jugueteaban con frenesí.

Acariciaba sus cabellos del color del café, besaba esos finos labios que sin embargo le llenaban de miles de sensaciones al sentirlos por su cuerpo… Sin embargo, sus uñas no se clavaban en ninguna parte, para no hacer daño a su esposo. Yoh, ahora, estaba entretenido en acariciar con sus manos toda la piel de Kyôyama… hasta que sus manos se detuvieron en los dos bonitos, redondos y bien proporcionados pechos de la adolescente que tenía enfrente.

Hacía movimientos suaves, circulares, apretando un poco con sus manos los senos de la chica, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a suspirar con gozo. Yoh sonrió y siguió con su tarea de complacer en todo lo que pudiera a Anna. Incluso apretaba los pezones de ésta, que estaban erguidos de la excitación. Así estuvo durante dos minutos con ese masaje, hasta que su lengua y sus labios fueron los protagonistas que reemplazaron a sus manos.

Anna abrió los ojos, sintiendo como una juguetona lengua hacía círculos en uno de sus pezones y unos labios lo succionaban. Se escandalizó por eso, esa leche era para su hijo, que lo necesitaba más él que su marido. Aunque no podía negar que esos lametones y succiones le gustaban… pero no, tenía que dejar eso ya. Yoh chupaba con agrados esos pezones tan suaves a la par que jugosos, además, ¡tenían leche! Sabía bastante bien… Como envidiaba ser Hana para beber de los pechos de Anna…

- Yoh… umm… nooo… no sigaas… –suplicaba entre gemidos la sacerdotisa, notando cómo Yoh succionaba con ansia uno de sus pezones.

- Humm… si está… umm… muy rico… umm… –murmuraba el castaño, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía la muchacha.

- Por favor… no sigas… ahhh –Anna intentaba respirar hondamente y no agitadamente en este momento–. Esa leche es para Hana, es lo único de… lo que se… alimentaaa… hummm… ahh…

Yoh paró para mirarla a los ojos: estaba roja como un tomate, respirando agitadamente y con sudor en su cara. Yoh sonrió y se lamió los labios con gusto.

- Yo sólo quería probar… Está muy rico… Pero ya no le quitaré más leche a mi querido bebé… jijiji –sonrió Yoh, haciendo que Anna se sonrojara más.

Volvió a besar sus labios y volvió a abrazarla. La sacerdotisa tuvo que relajarse un poco después de lo sucedido, abrazando a su esposo mientras este sellaba su cuello con infinidad de besos. Su antiguo prometido deslizaba sus varoniles manos por toda la piel blanca: sus brazos, sus hombros, su espalda, sus muslos, sus piernas… hasta que llegó a su vientre. Anna no lo podía mirar, pero Yoh adquiría una expresión bastante pillina… Si ella lo hizo… ¿por qué él no?

Aventuró uno de sus dedos cerca de las ingles y probó suerte… Tocó algo suave, fue un poco hacia arriba y encontró una cosita pequeña, algo redondito, como si fuera un botón… Le gustó tocarlo, así que se animó a seguir una caricia bastante intensa en esa zona. De repente, oyó un fuerte gemido que provenía de su acompañante… y siguieron muchos más durante unos cuantos minutos intensos. La reacción de su esposa no tenía desperdicio, se rendía a ese placer que éste le proporcionaba, y a él le gustó hacerle eso… Para otra ocasión lo exploraría con profundidad.

Porque lo que le urgía en estos momentos era hacerla suya completamente, hacerle el amor… Estar en su interior, nada más. Rápidamente, con sus manos, la cogió de la cintura y la posó sobre sus piernas… Sería su Annita la protagonista. La chica bajó la cabeza, sonrojada, ocultando con sus rubios cabellos ese sonrojo. Si Yoh le pedía que fuera ella la que iniciara el acto sexual, lo llevaría claro. El chico retiró el pelo que no dejaba ver el rostro de su Annita y le sonrió ampliamente. Le susurró al oído diciéndole "Hazme ese pequeño favor…" mientras le acariciaba los muslos.

Anna se sintió tentada por esos susurros y esas caricias en sus muslos… Yoh tenía un poder de persuasión impresionante… y la joven se rindió. Se apegó mucho más a la cintura de su esposo, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Yoh y, poco a poco, introduciendo el miembro del castaño en su intimidad.

Se aferró fuertemente a su espalda, antes de empezar un baile de caderas. El joven fue el que hizo el primer movimiento y ambos suspiraron. Y así, Anna comenzó en un ir y venir en sus movimientos, abajo y arriba, disfrutando de aquél contacto carnal, de forma lenta y suave, junto con Yoh, que acariciaba sus caderas y cooperaba también en esos movimientos sensuales.

Gradualmente, el ambiente ganaba en intensidad, y las penetraciones iban aumentando en profundidad y rapidez. Anna gemía y Yoh jadeaba, no querían que el momento terminase ya, querían que durase eternamente… Cómo disfrutaba sentirlo dentro de ella, o cómo la trataba… con dulzura y también pasión… Hacer el amor con el Asakura era increíble…

Por algunas contadas ocasiones en que lo llamase "Pervertido", en realidad… no lo era tanto. Más bien era que le gustaba tener relaciones, más que nada, para demostrar cuanto amaba, de una forma profunda y apasionada, a la sacerdotisa. Y ella se podía aplicar esto, y también se podría auto-llamar "Pervertida".

A pesar de los apasionados movimientos de sus caderas, siguieron acariciándose y besándose, llamándose entre gemidos, mirándose a los ojos, intentando unir sus cuerpos lo máximo posible y que ese momento no terminase jamás… Les gustaba el placer, les gustaba amarse… Anhelaban unirse siempre en uno solo… Dejaban escapar de sus bocas los "Te amo" y los "Te quiero" entre esos jadeos, que aunque sonasen lujuriosos, eran totalmente ciertos y sinceros.

Pero no por nada, lo que comienza termina por acabar… Como siempre se dice "Fue bonito mientras duró". Ambos tuvieron su orgasmo, saliendo de ellos un fuerte grito de placer, una intensa onda propagarse en su interior por parte de ella y un líquido caliente por parte de él vertiéndose en el interior de la sacerdotisa.

Inmediatamente Yoh le dio un beso en los labios, lleno de amor y ternura, Anna sonrió y se retiró de él. Se sentaron de forma normal, uno al lado del otro, y se abrazaron, respirando hondo y con las caras mostrando felicidad.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y besó sus manos.

- Me encantas… –murmuró el shaman–. Eres lo mejor que me podría haber pasado.

- Ya lo sé, tonto, continuamente me lo dices. Vamos a salir, ¿vale? Ya es muy tarde.

- De acuerdo –asintió el castaño.

Ambos salieron de las aguas termales y se secaron. Tuvieron que jugar a "Piedra, papel o tijera" para ver quién se hacía con el secador de pelo primero. Anna ganó y estuvo secándose el pelo 15 minutos y el shaman unos 10. Se cogieron de las manos y se fueron a su habitación.

Yoh abrió la puerta, y le susurró algo a su querida itako…

- Annita, una cosa… ¿por qué no hacemos el amor otra vez?

- Yoh, ¿otra vez? O.o –se sorprendió ella, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Es que… no sé… podríamos ir más allá de lo que hicimos en las termas… No sé si me entiendes –le guiñó un ojo y la abrazó, besando su cuello con erotismo.

- Yoh… yo… yo…

- ¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaa! ¡Bu-bu-buaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaa! –Hana rompió todo momento íntimo entre los dos enamorados.

- Lo siento, pero el deber es el deber –dijo Anna, algo apenada, separándose de su marido y yendo a la habitación del niño.

- Voy contigo.

Entraron en la habitación y Anna, como una autómata, cogió al bebé entre sus brazos y supo que el niño tenía frío, pues la manta estaba retirada y el bebé tenía la piel bastante fresquita. Lo acunó por un rato, pero de nada servía. Su esposo también lo tuvo entre sus brazos, pero nada.

- ¿Y si se ha resfriado? –preguntó preocupada la madre.

- Ojalá que no, pero ha pillado mucho frío, pobrecito… –respondió Yoh, mirando a su hijito, que lloraba.

- A ver si se le pasa el berrinche…

Una hora… y el bebé seguía llorando. Ambos padres estaban desesperados (a Yoh se le fue la idea de poder volver hacer el amor con Anna) y casi con sueño. Se turnaban para calmarlo, pero nada servía.

Al final tuvo una idea la chica de dorados cabellos. Como en ese instante, estaba Yoh con su hijo, se lo quitó de las manos y fue derechita a la habitación que compartía con su marido.

Yoh, extrañado, la siguió y vio que preparaba el futón con una sola mano y con la otra llevando al rubio. Inmediatamente Yoh la ayudó con armar el futón.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó el shaman.

- Vamos a ver si se tranquiliza durmiendo con nosotros –respondió ella, sentándose en el futón con Hana en brazos.

- Entonces pongámoslo en el centro –asintió Yoh, cogiendo a su hijito y colocándolo en el centro del futón.

Los jóvenes papás se acostaron y cogiendo las sábanas se arroparon a ellos mismos y a su bebé. Ambos abrazaron a Hana, y a éste se le empezaba a pasar el berrinche. Yoh le daba besitos y Anna acariciaba su rubio y corto pelito, le quitaron las lágrimas de los ojitos y poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.

Y a los pocos minutos, el pequeño Hana se durmió, entre el calor que le brindaban su papá y su mamá. Yoh y Anna sonrieron, se besaron con ternura, se dijeron "Buenas noches" y se dispusieron a dormir, pensando que mañana será otro día y, por si acaso, mañana tendrían que ir al pediatra para la salud de su hijo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hace cuanto no actualizaba? O.o

Buenas! Jeje. Aquí estoy, con un nuevo cap de este fic. Antes no se me ocurrían ideas para un cap nuevo, por eso tardé mucho, además, estuve ocupada con mis exámenes de septiembre, luego la selectividad… Y ahora con los exámenes de la Universidad…

En fin… espero no haberles decepcionado con este cap, que creo que es el más largo con respecto a los anteriores. He podido sacar tiempo del que pude para de nuevo se me venga la inspiración y escribirlo.

No sé cuándo pondré el cap próximo, así que tendrán que esperar bastante tiempo para el siguiente. Además, tengo que ver cómo se presenta la lluvia de ideas para el siguiente cap y cómo lo abordo.

No se pensaban que podría poner lemon? XD Jajaja… Al final Yoh consiguió lo que quería :P

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Espero con ilusión sus reviews n.n

Por cierto, este cap va dedicado a mi sevillana… Sey… xD Que me insistía todas las tardes y las noches con que escribiera este cap y lo subiera xD

Shaman King no me pertenece, es Takei el que lo creó y los personajes y el argumento del manga y anime son suyos.

Pues con esto y un bizcocho… jaja xD

Bueno, que gracias a la gente que me pone reviews (sé que son pocos, pero en fin…) y la gente que lee este fic.

Me despido, que ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño.

Besos y que se cuiden

Con todo mi amor…

Anna Mary Marian


	4. ¿Qué hacemos?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Qué hacemos?**

Salió el Sol bastante temprano, y su luz asomaba por entre las ventanas de la habitación que compartían la familia Asakura. Sus padres no lo notaron, pero el pequeño Hana se despertó. Miró con curiosidad el techo, después la ventana y emitió un sonido alegre. Luego miró hacia el lado derecho y vio a su querida mamá… y tenía hambre. Hacía movimientos con las manos, quería su leche ya.

Y viendo que su mami no se despertaba, resultaba infalible un arma poderosa de llamar la atención: llorar. Automáticamente la itako se despertó, aunque seguía teniendo sueño, y sabía que su hijo tenía hambre (no por nada, como dijo ella en una ocasión, su bebé era como un reloj, ya que le tocaba comer), así que se quitó la yukata, cogió su bebé y a Hana se le pasó la llorera en un santiamén.

Yoh también se despertó, al estar al lado de Hana, y se quedaba mirando cómo Anna amamantaba a su retoño. Se le quedó una cara de embobado que Anna tuvo que llamarle la atención con una mirada reprobatoria.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no os puedo mirar? –preguntó el shaman.

- Es que siempre te quedas igual, con cara de atontado –dijo Anna, mirando de vez en cuando al rubio.

- Jejeje. Lo que pasa es que me sigues mirando así por lo de anoche, anda que no lo sé –dijo perspicaz el Asakura.

- Pues la verdad es que sí, eres un pervertido, un hentai, un…

- Vale… pero que sepas que no veo canales de esos ni revistas de esas. Yo sólo soy pervertido con mi esposa, jijiji.

- Qué gracia me hace ¬¬

- ¡Achú! –estornudó Hana, derramando un poquito de leche por su boca.

- ¡Ay, lo sabía! ¡Se ha resfriado! –se apenó la rubia, cogiendo a Hana y abrazándolo, interrumpiendo el darle de mamar.

- Dámelo, Anna –se ofreció Yoh, alzando los brazos–. Le prepararé la leche del biberón y tú mientras arréglate. Nos vamos dentro de una hora al pediatra, ¿vale?

- Está bien –aceptó ella, levantándose y yéndose al cuarto de baño.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la sala de espera había muchos bebés con sus madres y padres. Y ellos los miraban, pero Anna y Yoh pasaban de ellos olímpicamente. El pobre Hana estaba con moquitos en la nariz, respiraba por la boquita y de vez en cuando estornudaba. Anna miraba a su bebé con mucha preocupación, no le gustaba que su hijo estuviese malito.

Yoh la reconfortaba con un brazo y con el otro entretenía a Hana con un peluche (un conejito). Sí, escuchaban los comentarios del tipo "Oh, los jóvenes de hoy, no pueden ni reprimirse y mira las consecuencias", "Sólo piensan en el sexo", "Si lo hubiesen evitado, ella no estaría con esa carga y ni él tampoco", "Han desperdiciado su vida", "Han arruinado su futuro", y un largo etcétera.

Anna, por ello, se sentía molesta, pero por otra parte, estaba orgullosísima de tener a su bebé, este caso no era como las madres adolescentes que no tenían el apoyo de sus parejas o de sus familias. La familia Asakura por completo estaba con ella, y Yoh estaba implicado el que más, y no por nada, se le caía la baba con su hijo.

Los llamaron y se adentraron en la consulta del doctor.

- Buenos días, Sres. Asakura –dijo el pediatra, dándoles la mano y los tres se sentaron en los asientos (Anna llevaba a Hana en brazos).

- Buenos días, doctor Takemura… Vinimos porque Hana está algo malito –explicaba Yoh–. Creemos que está resfriado.

- ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas? –preguntó el doctor, mientras escribía en el ordenador el expediente del pequeño.

- Moquitos, tiene frío, un poquito de fiebre y estornuda de vez en cuando –le respondió el padre, viendo que Hana hacía pucheritos.

- Puede que sea un cuadro de resfriado común, sin embargo, echémosle un vistazo –se levantó el doctor de su escritorio y le indicó a Anna que se fueran a un lugar apartado donde estaban todos los utensilios médicos.

Anna puso a Hana en la camilla y Takemura hizo los reconocimientos médicos y los análisis oportunos, mientras tanto, Hana estaba bastante incómodo mientras el doctor lo examinaba. Yoh, desde la distancia, le hacía muecas y carantoñas para que se calmara, pero Anna tenía el alma en un puño. Después de examinar al bebé, el doctor se lo entregó a Anna y de nuevo se sentaron. Hana estaba resfriado (menos mal que no era gripe o algo peor), así que el médico le recetó unos cuántos medicamentos, así como que Anna no podría darle el pecho mientras durase el tratamiento del bebé.

Al ser padres primerizos, era totalmente normal que se preocupasen por el estado de salud de su hijo. Salieron del hospital (otra vez las miradas y los comentarios sobre ellos) y se fueron a la farmacia a comprar lo que le recetó el pediatra.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Achú! Snif…

- Pobrecito…

Yoh se quedaba mirando a Hana desde el pequeño futón donde estaba acurrucado su hijo. Tenía una pequeña gasa fresca en la frente, y de vez en cuando Yoh la reponía en un cuenco de agua fresca, la retorcía, y la volvía a poner en la frente del bebé. Hana tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los 38 grados de fiebre hacían que estuviera algo cansado. El castaño contaba los "achú" que decía su hijo, y con ése iban 53.

Mientras tanto, Anna estaba en la cocina preparándole suero en el biberón con rapidez, no quería separarse de su pequeño. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Achú! –estornudó Hana, con los ojitos empañaditos en lágrimas.

- 54… -contó Yoh, quitándole la gasa.

- Deja de contarle los estornudos. Voy a darle el suero –dijo Anna, su marido cogió al bebé para dárselo a su chica.

- Los cuento para saber si está muy resfriado…

- Pues no es necesario, ya sabemos que lo está –lo cortó Anna, dándole el biberón a Hana con suero.

- Anna, tengo todo el derecho de preocuparme por mi hijo, porque soy su padre –dijo con seriedad Yoh.

- Esa es una manera estúpida de preocuparse por él. ¿Qué sentido tiene contarle los estornudos?

- Para mí sí tiene sentido, porque es una forma de preocuparme por él aunque la veas tonta –Yoh ya se estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero quería conservar en la medida de lo posible la calma.

- ¡Es que es tonta, Yoh!

- ¡Deja de criticar lo que hago! –soltó Yoh de su boca, ya harto.

- ¡Es que siempre haces tonterías, no te comportas con madurez!

- ¡El es mi hijo!

- ¡Y el mío también! ¡Soy su madre!

- ¿¡Te crees que haberlo tenido 9 meses en tu barriga tienes todo el derecho del mundo de responsabilizarte de él!?

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAA! –lloró Hana, interrumpiendo la discusión que mantenían sus padres.

- Muy bonito, Yoh. Ahora sí que la has fastidiado y bien gorda –Anna volvió a meter en la boca el biberón de Hana.

- ¿Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de que llore Hana? –preguntó Yoh, indignado.

- No, la culpa la tenemos los dos por haber discutido delante de él. Pero a lo que me refería es a que ese comentario te va a costar muy caro. Pero que muy caro –sentenció Anna, marchándose de la habitación con Hana.

- ¡Espera un momento! –exclamó Yoh–. ¡Anna!

La itako cerró bruscamente la puerta, mientras se oían los lloriqueos de Hana por el pasillo. Yoh se llevó las manos en la cabeza, preguntándose qué había pasado realmente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Hum, entiendo…

- Sensei, su nieto no tiene la mente en donde la tiene que tener, solamente piensa y dice tonterías, y ese comentario me dolió mucho –hablaba Anna por teléfono, con Hana llevándolo con una mano.

- Es obvio, querida, todavía no se ha acostumbrado a la situación. Y es absolutamente normal, es un adolescente –dijo Kino, desde Aomori.

- Pero teniendo un hijo, ¿no significa que tendría que ser más responsable y maduro? Quiera o no, es el padre de mi hijo, y tiene que comportarse como tal. Y yo también soy adolescente… eso no es excusa.

- Bueno, ya sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo, que lo último que dijo mi nieto es para pegarle un cebollazo con mi bastón –chasqueó la lengua Kino como signo de reprobación–. Pero a lo mejor lo dijo sin querer, ya sabes cómo es…

- Me da la impresión de que usted lo defiende, sensei.

- Gaaaa –Hana se puso la boca en el auricular, ya que le parecía divertido y quería hablar como lo estaba haciendo su mamá.

- ¡Hola, pequeño! –lo saludó Kino–. Mira, Anna, creo que tendríais que mirar por el bebé. Además, ten en cuenta que habéis discutido por nada, por un simple resfriado en el que Yoh estaba contando los "achús" de mi bisnieto y a ti te lo traía al fresco. Pero cada uno se preocupa a su manera, y ya verás que con el tiempo Yoh madura, cada día lo hará un poquito más. No quiero ver una familia rota.

Anna estaba pensando mientras Hana seguía con sus balbucidos por el teléfono y su bisabuela le decía cosas tiernas al pequeño. Su maestra tenía razón pero por otra parte…

- Está bien. Hablaré con él, pero tendrá un castigo tremendo –dijo por fin ella, Hana hizo un puchero al ver que su mamá no le dejó más que "hablase" con su bisabuelita.

- También hazle ver que lo que dijo estaba bastante mal. Está claro que los hombres no saben por lo que nosotras pasamos… Es mejor el raciocinio que cualquier otra cosa, te lo digo por experiencia, aunque a veces se me va la mano.

- Sí, a mí se me va la izquierda bastante. Muchas gracias, sensei, por sus consejos –sonrió la sacerdotisa.

- De nada, Anna. Ya sabes que para cualquier cosa, estaré siempre para lo que necesites.

- Gaaaa, gaaaaa –decía Hana, y su mamá sonrió más al ver esa inocencia de su hijo, con la ilusión de estar con su bisabuela.

- ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, chiquitín! –le mandó un beso Kino–. Bueno, Anna, me tengo que ir. Mucha suerte.

- Gracias, hasta luego, señora Kino –se despidió Anna y colgó el teléfono.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se quedó pensando en las aguas termales. Durante todo el día ni se dirigieron la palabra, tuvo que hacerse su comida él solito, mientras Anna hizo la comida de ella y la de Hana. Tampoco le dejó que se acercara al pequeño. Y todo por una estúpida discusión…

Ahora era de noche, terminó por su cuenta de cenar y estaba recibiendo el calor del agua termal que embriagaba su cuerpo. Necesitaba pensar y, sobre todo, rectificar. Ahora se dio cuenta de que lo que le dijo a Anna estaba muy mal.

Sabía que ella tenía una conexión especial con su hijo al haberlo tenido dentro durante 9 meses, pero no por ello Anna era la que mandaba en la vida de Hana. Anna también dejaba de su cuidado a él y compartían con él su tiempo. Como padre, no estaba en absoluto desplazado. Pero, ¿porqué tuvo que soltar semejante barbaridad? Claro estaba que se salió de sus casillas, pero decir eso era de ser un burro.

Por casualidad, queriendo o no queriendo, Anna llegó a las aguas termales y su mirada se cruzó con la de Yoh. Se apartó de él, a la otra esquina del estanque termal, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos. Ni que decir que no se hablaron. ¿El orgullo superaba las ganas de hablar? ¿O todo era cuestión de cabezonería?

Sí, lo admitía, se había equivocado, era un tonto y más que eso, pero no se atrevía a hablar a la sacerdotisa. Tampoco podía negarle que se fuera de las termas, pues esta casa era tanto de ella como suya, en la que vivían no sólo ellos dos, sino también su hijo. Mecachis, ¿qué podría hacer para enmendar el error?

- Eres un idiota –soltó en pleno silencio la itako, y sorprendentemente, estaba al lado del shaman, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo por encima del hombro.

- Lo sé –Yoh, que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y miró a la rubia–. No sé por qué he dicho eso.

- La sangre, a veces, se acumula demasiado en la cabeza y se dicen incoherencias, pero es que tú has sobrepasado los límites –dijo Anna.

- Sí –asintió Yoh, encogiendo los hombros–. Perdón por lo que te dije, fui un tonto. No sé cómo me fui de mis casillas…

- Está claro que los hombres no sabéis nada de cómo pasamos las mujeres los cambios tanto físicos como mentales, y de cambios de humor y hormonales, cuando sabemos que estamos embarazadas y que el tiempo pasa y aquello que está en nuestro útero evoluciona y crece.

- Está claro que no, yo no tuve esa experiencia. Debería de haberme callado, o al menos, contenido en ese sentido.

- El instinto maternal y paternal son parecidos, sólo que se expresan de diferente manera. Si creías que estabas desplazado cuando estaba preñada o cuando ya Hana está aquí con nosotros, te equivocas. Porque has participado totalmente en la vida de tu hijo, no por nada, lo dejo muchas veces a tu cuidado. Y cuando estaba embarazada igual, no dejabas de hablar con mi barriga y acariciarla –ante esos recuerdos del embarazo, Anna sonrió sutilmente.

- ¡No! ¡No me sentía desplazado para nada! –se sorprendió Yoh, qué raro que su mujer haya pensado eso. ¿Desplazado? Nada de nada–. Me sentía totalmente implicado en el embarazo y en nuestro hijo. Sabes que lo quiero mucho, y que es una de las cosas que me hacían salir adelante en el Torneo.

- Estás arrepentido, por lo que veo –lo miró de reojo la esposa del Asakura.

- Totalmente, reconozco que me equivoqué en mis palabras, y por ello te pido perdón. Soy un idiota, un imbécil. Lo siento mucho –dijo apenado el castaño, mirándola con tristeza.

Anna sonrió con franqueza y súbitamente lo abrazó. El shaman no se lo esperaba para nada, ella lo abrazó sin más, y eso… que estaban desnudos. Intentó que las hormonas no dominasen la situación, y respiró hondo para que ellas no le traicionasen. Oyó que Anna le llamaba y éste se retiró un poco para mirarla.

- Estás castigado –dijo Anna, con una sonrisa un tanto divertida.

- ¿Castigado? –preguntó sorpresivamente Yoh, con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿Y qué clase de castigo es?

- Primero, estás castigado porque lo digo yo, y por lo que me has hecho, aunque has hecho bien en disculparte. Y segundo… el castigo es abstinencia sexual durante un año entero.

- ¡NOOOOOO! –chilló el de cabellos morenos, haciendo aspavientos con las manos–. ¡Annita, no, todo menos eso! ¡Te juro que haré lo que quieras! ¡Pero no me prives de estar contigo!

- Es un castigo justo, para que aprendas la lección. Además, ahora estás conmigo…

- Pero yo no me refiero a eso… yo me refiero a estar contigo de la otra manera… –lloriqueaba el shaman.

- Sabía que te iba a dar en donde más te duele… Eso para que escarmientes –Anna estaba a punto de reírse por las reacciones que adoptaba su marido.

- ¿Y si en vez de eso, me someto a un año entero de entrenamiento doble? ¿O de eso y, además, de ocuparme de las compras, y de la casa, y cuando estés ocupada, me encargo de Hana?

- No me vas a hacer ceder, Yoh –su rostro serio hizo que Yoh pensara en una estrategia, y rápido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En una habitación oscura, dos sombras bastante juntas se movían a la vez. Se oían pequeños ruidos, parecidos a lamentos, pero en realidad no lo eran. Las sombras se movían por el suelo, pero también estaban erguidas. Algo raro pasaba en esa habitación…

- Mmm… mm… aaah… aaah…

Ya no era necesario preguntarse qué pasaba allí, pues una risita característica acompañó aquél ruido.

- Al final cediste, Anna… –murmuró una de las sombras.

- Sólo porque me engatusaste, Yoh –dijo la otra sombra, reprimiéndose en sus palabras.

Yoh y Anna eran los protagonistas. Después de que Anna le dijera "No me vas a hacer ceder", Yoh consiguió hacer de su estrategia una trampa perfecta para su querida Annita. Se levantó de inmediato de las aguas termales sin dirigirle la palabra y se fue a ponerse su yukata y a secarse el pelo. La sacerdotisa, como era de esperar, se quedó mirándolo mientras se iba, con cara de "me ha dejado plantada", asombrada por lo que hizo su esposo. Y, como era lógico, lo siguió y lo bombardeaba a preguntas. El shaman, pasaba de ella, como si oyera la lluvia caer, como si tuviera tapones en los oídos y solamente afirmaba con la cabeza. Anna desistió, porque parecía imposible que le oyera con el ruido del secador del pelo, y no le quedó más remedio que esperar que Yoh se secara el pelo.

Cuando éste terminó, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Anna (bueno, en realidad, era la habitación de ambos, ya que la de Yoh se la cedió al pequeño Hana) y se acostó, impertérrito, en el futón, dejando a Anna más consternada (si cabía). Anna no sabía si meterse en el futón y pegarle una bofetada por esa parsimonia que tenía Yoh, de no dirigirle la palabra o explicarle el porqué de su actitud. Es como si su marido se hubiese enfadado por el hecho de que ésta le prohibió durante un año tener relaciones, pero no era para tanto… ¿o sí, que hasta le cambió el carácter al castaño?

Eso demostraba una actitud totalmente infantil por su parte. Dejándolo de lado, se fue a ver cómo estaba Hana, bien tapadito y dormido, con la ventana esta vez más cerrada (sólo se asomaba una diminuta rendija para que pasara el aire y se ventilase la habitación), cubriéndolo un poquito más con aquella pequeña sábana y le dio un besito en la frente. Volvió de nuevo a su habitación, Yoh no se había movido para nada. Suspiró y, sí, estaba desesperada; más que nada por la situación.

Se acercó al futón y le dio golpecitos en el hombro, pero ni Yoh reaccionó. Lo llamaba y no le contestaba. Así que viendo que el asunto se ponía bastante más raro que al inicio, se metió en el futón.

¡CRASO ERROR!

Inmediatamente Yoh se dio la vuelta y la miró con ojos pícaros, y Anna soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa. Y con rapidez, se puso encima de Anna para que no pudiera escapar, siendo el dominador de la situación por completo, mientras enmarcaba una de sus sonrisas típicas y Anna se quedó indefensa, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. La itako le dijo rencorosamente "Me has engañado, maldito", y como respuesta obtuvo las risas características de Yoh, acercándose a ella muy lentamente.

La besó con dulzura, casi con sutileza, muy finamente con los labios, como si fueran caricias. Anna se quedó inmóvil, sin moverse, sin querer reaccionar. Pero las hormonas podían más que ella inevitablemente, justo cuando Yoh ya empezaba a profundizar el beso. Y al final, la itako se rindió, se rindió al amor y al placer con gusto, ya no podía castigarlo porque sabía que esa noche no iba a dormir, sino a estar bien despierta y bien activa… haciendo el amor con Yoh.

* * *

Ajajá!! Creían que me había olvidado de este fic?? Para nada, jeje.

Harta de exámenes y trabajos (de hecho, tengo uno mañana, deseadme suerte), apenas tenía tiempo para dedicarme a los fics. Pude con la "Canción de Funbarigaoka" y ahora con "Mi Angelito". El de "Un amor sincero e intenso para siempre tendrá que esperar un poquito más, sólo llevo la un cuarto de parte del capítulo y me quedan muchas cosas que escribir y, sobre todo, pensar. La imaginación a veces viene, y a veces se esfuma. Tengan paciencia.

Una cosa: alguien me preguntó qué eran "morros" xDD

La expresión "Qué morro tienes" alude a que "Qué cara tienes" si así lo entienden mejor. También morro a secas indica hocico, labios, boca, jeta y otras acepciones, no tienen más que buscar en el diccionario, o en internet, que se pueden informar perfectamente.

El quinto capítulo será el último. Así que ya lo ando advirtiendo. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :)

Muchos besos y que se cuiden!

Con todo mi amor…

_Anna Mary Marian_

**Disclaimer: Shaman King y todo lo relacionado con esta serie pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.**


	5. Trágica despedida

**Capítulo 5: Trágica despedida**

Era domingo por la mañana, el Sol brillaba a raudales, pero… para ellos ese bonito día en que los pájaros cantaban y el paisaje era precioso… era el peor día de sus vidas. No podían creerlo, no querían creerlo… pero la realidad a veces supera tanto a la ficción o a los sueños, que la susceptibilidad que causaba aquella ocasión no tenía precedentes.

En el Balneario Funbari, en su entrada, ponía un cartel de ausencia (en este día) por motivos personales y el típico "Perdonen las molestias". Dos señoras se acercaron a la entrada, y miraron el cartel. Una de ellas no sabía lo que ocurría y la otra sí lo sabía por los chismorreos del barrio.

- Ya sabía que no abrirían –dijo la señora, que tenía cabellos negros.

- Qué rabia, me apetecía bañarme en las aguas termales… ¿Por qué no han abierto? ¿Qué motivos personales son? –preguntó su amiga, indignada, quería su baño ya.

- ¿No lo sabes? Se murió el hijo de los propietarios…

Odiaban los murmullos y las palabras de condolencia de la gente desconocida. Sólo veían negro… El negro que demostraban sus ropajes. Una mujer de cabellos rubios largos, enfundada en un traje negro y unas gafas negras ocultaban su dolor. A su lado, un hombre de cabellos largos color castaño, de negro también y con gafas oscuras, la acompañaba y la reconfortaba con un brazo. Anna Asakura y Yoh Asakura estaban destrozados.

Esperaban a la puerta del templo, y por suerte sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarlos en todo, les agradecían mucho que hubieran venido. Ryû, Horo Horo, Pilika, Tamao, Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove, Len y su esposa Jeanne, el hijo de ambos, Men, Redseb y Seyrarm, las Hanagumi y muchos más. Hasta Hao en forma de espíritu y rodeado de gatitos estaba ahí presente. Y de ellos sí aceptaban las condolencias y muestras de dolor y cariño.

Tamao lloraba muy apenada y Ryû gritaba por momentos, impotente. Se auto-culpaba de ello, siempre decía que fue su culpa que Hana Asakura muriera en un accidente de tráfico. Porque le regaló una motocicleta último modelo por su 18 cumpleaños.

Todo ocurrió al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Hana. Salió a dar un paseo por la tarde con la moto, y pasaba por una autopista que daba al mar cuando, de pronto, un coche pasaba rapidísimo a su lado, haciendo que por la fuerza del viento y lo inesperado del adelantamiento la moto de Hana se tambaleara, se desviara del carril y se dirigiera al acantilado, provocándole la muerte segura, a pesar de llevar un casco en la cabeza. En ese momento, Amidamaru no estaba, y quizás con un oversoul podría haber salido indemne, pero en ese momento de su paseo, Hana quería estar solo y disfrutar de su vehículo nuevo que le regaló su tío Ryû.

Y ahí, el Shaman King no podía hacer nada. El alma de su hijo fue directamente hacia donde estaban los Grandes Espíritus, quizás Hana no presentía que no tenía nada pendiente en este mundo, a su parecer. No se despidió ni como espíritu. Y no sólo eso, porque el cuerpo de Hana estaba destrozado a causa del accidente que parecía imposible poder revivirlo. Cuando Anna se enteró de la noticia parecía que se iba a volver loca, Yoh tuvo que demostrar una entereza sorprendente para no derrumbarse como su mujer.

- Si había cumplido hace nada dieciocho años… –murmuraba Manta, muy afligido y mirando de vez en cuando a Yoh, que seguía mostrando entereza… ¿Cómo era posible no ver dolor en él? ¿La procesión iría por dentro?

- Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, pero los caminos del Señor son así… Aunque no merecía morir de esa manera y tan joven –dijo Jeanne, acariciando el pelo blanco de Men.

- A mí me parece raro que Yoh no tenga ninguna expresión en la cara, es como si careciera de sentimientos –Len también se quedaba mirando a Yoh–. Yo no me pondría así si se me muriera un hijo, yo demostraría abiertamente mi dolor, porque es una pérdida que llega al corazón y a los sentimientos, es imposible de evitar.

- Yo creo que no quiere que su alma se tambalee, y para mostrar apoyo a Anna, que sea un hombro donde llorar –comentó Lyserg–. Pero Yoh no es un insensible, claro que le afecta, y mucho, es normal, es su hijo. Sólo que su procesión irá por dentro, para que Anna se sienta segura con él.

- Hana ha sido un buen combatiente –dijo Men–. Me divertía mucho con él, a pesar de que él era más mayor que yo, y éramos muy buenos amigos…

- Men…

- Pero creo que ella debe de estar muy afectada… –Men señaló a una chica de cabellos dorados, vestida a lo indio pero de color negro entero, se hacía llamar "Anna III, la itako", la hija de Silver y una discípula de Anna Asakura, que era la prometida de Hana.

Tanto Yoh como Anna estaban serios, no hablaban con nadie, pero a Anna le delataban las lágrimas que se veían por debajo de las gafas y los labios fruncidos que tenía permanentemente en su rostro. De vez en cuando su marido le decía cosas al oído y la abrazaba, pero no le importaba. Ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento: dolor; y con él, la angustia, el sufrimiento, el desconcierto, la impotencia… Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, Anna se sentía más débil, más mareada, creía que dentro de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

Pero no hubo más tiempo, había llegado el coche fúnebre con el ataúd de Hana, y dentro de él, su cadáver. Todos hicieron una inclinación de respeto cuando sacaron el ataúd del coche y lo llevaban dentro del templo, y así comenzaba el cortejo fúnebre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Qué lugar más doloroso. El cementerio. Antes ahí pasaba buenos ratos de adolescente, e incluso con su hijo cuando era más mayor. Ahora ese lugar ya no le iba a reportar buenos momentos, ya que allí enterrarán a su hijo. Estaban ya allí, después de la ceremonia fúnebre y trasladaron el ataúd al cementerio, listo para que se enterrara en la tierra y pusieran su lápida.

Había traído algo especial: sus auriculares naranjas, pero para Yoh, ya no tenían sentido. Los iba a poner encima del ataúd cuando ya estuvieran enterrando a Hana. Las manos de Anna temblaban y tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. Cómo le dolía…

El sacerdote bendijo el alma de Hana, mientras recitaba palabras que para él no significaban de mucho. Las mujeres lloraban y los hombres estaban serios a la vez que conmovidos, no dejaban de mirar el ataúd con impotencia y con dolor. Sus bisabuelos también murieron, pero hace ya más de siete meses de ello, y Keiko estaba en el hospital, recuperándose de una fractura de pierna… Le hubiera gustado acompañar a su hijo en ese momento tan difícil, pero los médicos le dijeron que no podía trasladarse a ningún lugar, ya que corría el riesgo de que le amputaran la pierna.

Cuando el sacerdote terminó de hablar, terminando ya, Yoh, como el padre de su pequeña familia, colocó los auriculares encima del ataúd, deshaciéndose de ellos, como la carretera deshizo la vida de su hijo. Su prometida puso una rosa entre los auriculares, recordó que la última vez que se vieron, él le regaló una rosa… se marchitaría con él.

Avisaron de que ya podían enterrarlo, así que dos excavadores empezaron a bajarlo en el hoyo y echarle tierra al ataúd. Mientras tanto, Tamao le cantaba una canción de despedida como buena cantante de canciones tradicionales que era, pero su voz era desgarradora y entrecortada, no por nada, había pasado con él su niñez cuando Yoh y Anna se ausentaron y fue como una madre para él. Las mujeres volvieron a romper a llorar de nuevo, y entre los hombres también se escuchaba algún que otro llanto, los niños, igualmente lloraban por la pérdida de su amigo.

Ya está, enterrado, y ya colocaban la lápida de Hana Asakura y la fecha de su nacimiento y de su muerte. Ya todo acabó. Ya todo terminó. Ahora a empezar una nueva vida sin él… ¿o no?

Nadie se esperaba la reacción de Anna. Se soltó del brazo de su marido y se acurrucó en el ataúd de rodillas, quitándose las gafas, llorando el nombre de su hijo, gritando desgarradoramente el porqué de su muerte, dándose golpes de pecho, tirándose de los pelos y golpeando la lápida con los puños cerrados. Todos se llevaron la mano a la boca, sorprendidos. Pero no por nada, era absolutamente normal y natural, el dolor de la pérdida de un hijo no se puede comparar.

Ojos rojos por las lágrimas también se descubrieron en Yoh, que se quitó también las gafas y se aproximó a abrazar a su esposa, y ambos, al unísono, lloraban sin reprimirse. El shaman ya no podía seguir siendo fuerte y aparentar entereza, le dolía y no le importaba demostrarlo. Es que ya casi nada le importaba.

- ¡Hanaaaaaa! ¡Mi hijoooooo! ¡Mi hijoooooooo! –lloraba Anna en el hombro de su esposo, era escalofriante verla en ese estado–. ¡Está muertooo! ¡Está muertooooooooo! ¡Noooooooooo!

- Mi Anna… –el de pelos castaños no sabía cómo consolarla, pues él también estaba muy triste–. Hana… mi Hana… siempre seguirás siendo mi angelito… mi niño…

Todos miraban a la pareja con congoja, muy afectados por la pérdida de Hana y por el dolor que profesaban Yoh y Anna. Se acercaron a ellos para abrazarlos por turnos y para darles palabras de comprensión, cariño, condolencias y (un poco improbable) de ánimo. Se iban a quedar en el balneario a dormir unos cuántos días para acompañarlos en estos duros momentos.

Cuando la prometida de Hana se acercó a los que hubieran sido sus suegros, Anna la abrazó con fuerza mientras Yoh acariciaba el cabello trenzado de la alumna de Anna. Ella también estaría destrozada, pues fue su novia.

- Me hubiera gustado –decía la muchacha con voz entrecortada–, aunque suene un poco irrespetuoso… pero me hubiera gustado haber hecho el amor con él aunque sea sólo una vez…

La confesión de la chica hizo que Yoh sonriera amargamente. De verdad lo amaba, y una entrega de ese calibre significaba amor y donación de tus sentimientos y de tu cuerpo por el otro. Él sí que lo sabía, y cuando lo hizo con Anna, eran muy jóvenes pero gracias a ello tuvieron a su hijo, el fruto de su amor… que ahora se pudriría en la tierra. Tenía un nudo en el corazón que no sabría cómo quitárselo en estas circunstancias tan dolorosas para ellos.

- Sin embargo, la tradición Pache no me permite hacerlo hasta que no me case… ¡Qué rabia! –gritó Anna III, golpeando la hierba–. Porque tengo la impresión de que no nos hemos querido lo suficiente o no lo hemos demostrado demasiado…

Tan parecidos eran Anna III y Hana como Anna y Yoh en la relación que mantenían de jóvenes, apenas se demostraban sus sentimientos, y menos en público. Sin embargo, con el tiempo Anna y Yoh sí llegaron a demostrarlo abiertamente sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Qué pena daba la situación de la alumna de su mujer…

- Te entiendo… –sólo alcanzó a decir la mujer–. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- No sé si volver a la aldea… y quizás me exijan que tenga un nuevo prometido, aunque no sé si podría… Hana ha significado mucho para mí, que no podré olvidarlo…

- Quédate con nosotros a vivir –le sonrió Yoh–. Y así Anna te seguirá entrenando para que seas una gran itako.

- Por mí no habría ningún problema –asintió Anna–. Pero… va a ser duro porque no olvidaremos a mi hijo, él vivió en el balneario y tú lo visitabas aquí. Va a ser muy doloroso estar todos los días sin poder verle, sin oír su voz…

Anna volvió a derramar lágrimas, su voz se quebraba por momentos y necesitó de nuevo el abrazo de su marido para poder tranquilizarse y asumir la pérdida de Hana. Su discípula se unió al abrazo, ya que había confianza entre los tres.

Después de una hora velando la tumba, todos volvieron al balneario, con caras que parecían muertos en vida.

oOoOoOoOoOOOoooooOOooooOOooOOoooOOooOOoooOoOOoooOOo

La tarde y la noche había sido muy pesada para todos. Muy pocos podían dormir, y mucho menos los padres que habían perdido a su hijo. Anna se levantó del futón y se fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y poder suspirar a gusto. Sabía que Yoh aparentaba estar dormido, pero no lo era, estaba muy despierto: una estrategia perfecta para que Anna también hiciera lo mismo que él. Pero no daba resultado, seguía con el corazón en la garganta.

Se llevó el agua de las manos a la cara y se miró al espejo: llevaba la cara de una idiota, de una madre destrozada que ve imposible salir adelante. Siguió con el mismo proceso hasta que incluso se mojó todo su cabello y lo tenía chorreando. Ya mañana las Hanagumi se encargarían de limpiar, que para eso estaban, porque ella era la dueña del balneario y ya todo le daba igual.

Una idea se le cruzó por la mente… Si ella era una itako bien formada, y ella podía hablar con los espíritus estando en cualquier lugar en donde se ubiquen… Corrió como una posesa hacia donde estaba su rosario de las 1080 cuentas, lo cogió y sus ojos brillaron de esperanza. Empezó a recitar la invocación de espíritus…

- ¿Anna? –preguntó una voz entre las sombras.

- Yoh… quiero hablar con él… quiero aunque sea despedirme… –la sacerdotisa adivinó quien era el hombre de la voz, era su marido, que se abrazó a ella por la espalda.

- Comprendo lo que estás sufriendo… Por mí, puedes hacerlo, también quiero despedirme de él –besó su mejilla con ternura y le quitó con un dedo una lágrima de los bellos ojos de la mujer.

- Está bien. Lo haré –asintió la rubia, sorbiendo la nariz y volver a invocar el alma de su hijo.

Pequeñas llamitas azules bailaban alrededor de Anna, eran acumulación de orbes espirituales que se iban reuniendo hasta tomar una única forma, un único espíritu. Esa forma adoptó el ser de Hana Asakura, abriendo los ojos y saludándolos con una sonrisa. Anna, al verlo, se hincó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Yoh respondió con otra sonrisa, igual que la de su hijo, acompañada de lágrimas.

- Hola, papá. Hola, mamá –dijo Hana, viendo a sus padres muy afectados por su muerte.

- Hola, Hana. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Yoh, ya que su esposa se sentía incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

- Bueno… Estoy normal. Aunque es extraño estar… en el cielo, como así se dice… o dentro de los Grandes Espíritus… –contestó su hijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bien, me alegro mucho –sonrió el shaman–. Anna, dile algo…

- …

- Mamá –Hana se acercó a su madre, tendido de rodillas para observar el rostro de su madre.

- Es injusto que hayas muerto… –susurró Anna, levantando la cabeza y mostrando un rostro lleno de lágrimas–. Te quedaba mucha vida por delante…

- Pero qué se le va a hacer… Ahora no es momento de pensar "¿Y si hubiera… ?", porque ya no tiene sentido, mamá. Ya soy un espíritu, y eso no se puede cambiar. Si me tuvo que llegar la hora, pues me llegó, así que hay que resignarse a ello –dijo sonriéndole a su madre.

- Ambos te queremos mucho, y lo sabes, te aceptábamos con tus virtudes y defectos, a pesar de tu fuerte temperamento… como el de tu madre.

- Por favor, Yoh. No es momento para bromear. Hana tiene su propia personalidad –lo regañó Anna, dándole un codazo.

- Jeje, mamá, ya sabes cómo es papá. Yo también os quiero mucho, a veces he sido una carga, otras veces parecía un demonio, y otras tantas un angelito…

- Tú eres mi angelito, jeje –sonrió Yoh–. Desde que eras pequeñito se lo decía continuamente a tu madre, y ella "Yoh, deja de decir tonterías" y yo "Mira, Annita, si le faltan las alitas y todo".

- Bueno, ahora ya no soy tan pequeño, pero en fin… Seré vuestro ángel de la guarda, como suele decirse, os veré desde algún lugar. Y por cierto, seguid adelante, no os paréis en el camino. Todavía sois muy jóvenes, así que… si queréis, podéis tener otro hijo, no estaría mal tener un hermanito o hermanita…

- Nadie te va a sustituir, y lo sabes, Hana, significas mucho para nosotros… Por cierto, tu prometida se quedará con nosotros durante un tiempo, creo que le hará bien –dijo Yoh.

- Creo que lo mejor será que se olvide de mí, que busque a otro pretendiente y ya está. Conmigo en este estado no puede hacer nada. Pero estaré con ella, en su corazón, como yo también estaré en el vuestro. Y papá, ha sido una estupidez que hayas enterrado conmigo tus auriculares…

- Era un regalo de despedida, Hana. Si lo encuentras extraño, no te culpo, pero las personas más mayores que tú tenemos razones variadas para tener nuestros pensamientos y decidir qué hacer o decir.

- Vale, está bien. Lo siento, pero no me queda mucho tiempo –les advirtió su hijo.

- De acuerdo, esta será nuestra última despedida…

- Sí, pero recordad lo que he dicho: seguid hacia delante, nunca miréis hacia atrás…

- Sólo miraremos hacia atrás para recordarte, hijo –puntualizó Anna.

Hana cada vez se volvía más y más transparente hasta que el propio espíritu de Hana se alertó. Rápidamente se acercó a sus padres e intentó tocarlos, pero era imposible, pues él era un espectro, un fantasma. Veía la cara llorosa de sus padres, su madre suplicaba porque no se fuera y su padre lo miraba con tristeza.

- No te vayas –imploró Anna–. Quédate un poco más…

- No puedo mamá. Me voy –sonrió amargamente su hijo–. Nos volveremos a ver… algún día…

- No te vayas, por favor –Anna estaba desesperada.

- Adiós, papá… Adiós, mamá –se despidió Hana, con una lágrima resbalando en su mejilla y de repente, se fue.

No iba a volver… ¿o quizás sí, pero como fantasma? ¿O sería demasiado el dolor de volver a verlo? Así era el ciclo de la vida, unos mueren pero otros nacen. Y nadie puede parar ese ciclo, y la muerte, por desgracia, les toca a todos y era una realidad.

Ahora tenían que seguir adelante, construir un nuevo futuro sin él, sin su angelito, que les estaría mirando desde el cielo, cuidándolos y esperándolos hasta que se reúnan, como familia, a la espera de vivir una vida mejor… en el Paraíso.

**Fin**

* * *

**Aquí el último capítulo. **

**Lo sé, ha sido bastante impactante, que no se esperaba en absoluto. **

**Pero ustedes pueden decir "Qué injusto, me esperaba otro final". Pues pídanmelo! :)**

**En otras palabras, puedo hacer un final alternativo. Si más de 7 personas me lo piden por review, haré un final alternativo... y así todos tan contentos. Sin embargo, pueden comentar qué les pareció este capítulo (lo sé, otra vez injusto). Aunque es la primera vez que escribo uno así, de angustia y muerte. Así que no me maten, que ya saben que tienen la otra parte, siempre que tenga más de 7 reviews como minimo que me lo pidan. Así que ustedes deciden!!**

**Bueno, nos veremos en mis otros fics, que ya debería de estar escribiendo los otros capítulos!! Agradezco mucho los views y los reviews de la gente, que ha seguido el fic, muchas gracias!!**

**Muchos besos y que se cuiden!!**

**Con todo mi amor...**

_Anna Mary Marian_

Pd: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei


	6. Felicidades, Hana

**Final alternativo (primera parte): ¡Felicidades, Hana!**

Era domingo por la mañana, el Sol brillaba a raudales, pero… para ellos ese bonito día en que los pájaros cantaban y el paisaje era precioso… era el mejor día de sus vidas. No podían creerlo, había pasado tanto tiempo… y el tiempo volaba tan rápido. Pero así era la vida y así se comportaba el ciclo de la vida y de la naturaleza.

El Balneario Funbari estaba de fiesta, pues se oían cánticos, música a elevado volumen de decibelios, colorido dentro de las habitaciones que mostraban sus ventanas… Un cartel de "Cerrado por asuntos propios. Perdonen las molestias" desconcertaba a dos mujeres que estaban en la puerta y oían de lejos aquel jaleo.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Asuntos propios?! –se sorprendió una señora de cabellos negros.

- Qué rabia, me apetecía bañarme en las aguas termales… ¿Por qué no han abierto? ¿Qué asuntos propios son? –preguntó su amiga, indignada, quería su baño ya.

- Ni idea, pero se están dando una fiesta…

- En fin, vamos a buscar otro balneario, querida.

Sí, una auténtica fiesta, en donde el protagonista era… Hana.

- ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseamos todos! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! –cantaban todos, mientras un apuesto adolescente de cabellos rubios miraba con ansia una gran tarta y cuando ellos terminaron de cantar, sopló 18 velas de colores y aplaudieron contentos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hana! ¡Ya tienes dieciocho años, chaval! –lo felicitó Horo Horo, dándole una gran palmada en la espalda.

- Gracias por haber venido todos –dijo agradecido Hana, sonriendo al público que tenía delante.

Ryû, Horo Horo, Pilika, Tamao, Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove, Ren, Jeanne, Men, Redseb y Seyrarm, las Hanagumi, los espíritus acompañantes de todos… E incluso su tío Hao en forma de espíritu (ah, no crecía pues estando como espíritu tenía apariencia de adolescente), siempre acompañado de pequeños, dulces y lindos gatitos (aunque éstos esperaban a su "amo" en la entrada del balneario), habían venido a la fiesta, sólo una fiesta entre shamanes y espíritus, cómo no.

Yoh y Anna, sus padres, estaban a ambos lados de él. Anna se había vestido muy guapa para la ocasión, estaba orgullosísima de su hijo, pero Yoh vestía tan normal como él solía vestirse. Esto hizo que su bella esposa lo reprendiera, pero Yoh pasaba olímpicamente de su regañina.

Hana estaba muy feliz, tanta gente acompañándole y felicitándole por su decimoctavo cumpleaños, aunque todavía no se sentía completamente adulto, quizás con el tiempo lo notaría. Pensaba que era todo un afortunado por tener a todas esas personas con él, pero… había algo que faltaba. No estaba Anna.

¡No, no era su madre! Se refería a su prometida. Resultaba curioso que la hija de Silver (¿desde cuándo se sabía que tenía una hija?) se llamase igual que su madre… ¡es que era en honor a su madre, porque era la itako más fuerte que había visto! Rió por ello. Y para poder distinguirlas, su madre era Anna (o mamá) y la que era su prometida, aunque le molestase… ¡la llamaban Annita! Aunque sabía que su padre, en sus adentros, llamaba a su mujer "Annita" también (de las veces que lo había oído) pero en privado, como diminutivo cariñoso.

Y, bueno, la relación entre Hana y Annita no es que fuese de las mejores o de lo más normal… Todavía recordaba cuando ella lo retó a un combate espiritista: si ella ganaba, él se convertiría en su prometido; pero si él ganaba, pues… todo seguiría igual. Así que ya se supo quién ganó aquella batalla. En realidad, Hana no se quejaba mucho de tener a la chica como "novia". Pero tenía un carácter bastante orgulloso y difícil de dominar. Se parecía bastante a su madre (eso de que sea su sensei puede que tuviera esos efectos sobre la conducta de la adolescente y una cierta influencia) en el carácter y personalidad, incluso en la forma de vestir que utilizó en sus días cuando su bisabuela la adiestraba. Pero era extraño que una pache (sí, había ido a América a cargo de Tamao, que ganaba pasta a mansalva con eso de ser una cantante profesional de canciones tradicionales y que la conocía todo el país nipón; aunque también con el Balneario Funbari ganaban bastante dinero, para qué quejarse), en donde todos tenían los cabellos oscuros (marrones o negros) y los ojos en su mayoría de color oscuro también, no le entraba en la cabeza que su prometida fuera rubia con los ojos clarísimos…

"A lo mejor se tinta el pelo de rubio, yo qué sé" pensó una vez cuando iba de camino al instituto.

Nunca hablaban claro, hablaban poco y sólo lo justo y necesario. Nunca se habían dicho si se querían o se odiaban. Nunca habían tenido una cita. Nunca se habían abrazado. Nunca se habían besado. Nunca habían demostrado y expresado lo que sentían. ¿Una relación extraña? Pues sí, para qué engañarnos con eso. Aunque, bien sabía él que su padre y su madre, mucho antes, cuando eran prometidos, casi estaban igual que él y Anna. Pero si nos remitimos a la edad, ahí sí que había una diferencia abismal… Lo tuvieron a él con 15 años… ¡casi nada!

Mirándolo por otro lado, sobre el tema de su prometida, tampoco creía que ella era un demonio. Se entrenó duramente para llegar a ser una gran itako (je, quizás por eso le ganó, no había más que ver su fuerza), era una buena estudiante (cuando se trasladó a Funbari a seguir su entrenamiento, ¡se fue a su instituto y a su misma clase!) y, para mantenerse, también trabajaba en una tienda de golosinas como ayudante del dependiente. Vivía a unas cuatro calles más atrás del balneario y sola y, como suele decirse, ella se ha independizado y ella es la que se "cultiva sus habichuelas". Estudia, entrena, trabaja, se ocupa de su piso, es responsable, obediente, una persona sacrificada, una buena cocinera y hace todas las tareas del hogar, se fija en los mínimos detalles para que todo sea perfecto; es más, ella quiere ser perfecta a los ojos de todos, y sobre todo para Anna Asakura.

¿Y dónde se había ido? En cierto modo la extrañaba, porque estaba acostumbrado a su presencia. Era habitual verla muy de vez en cuando por el balneario (excusa, ¿su sensei?) y en muchas ocasiones se cruzaban sus miradas. Pero, ¿qué sentido tiene, si no se sabe realmente la verdad de la situación de ambos?

- ¡Hey, alguien llama a la puerta! –advirtió Chocolove, dándose cuenta de que sonó el timbre de la entrada.

- Iré yo –sonrió Yoh, acercándose a la puerta de entrada para abrir.

La abrió y encontró a la persona que faltaba. Anna, la aprendiza de itako, con un porte elegante llevaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo entre sus manos. Bien vestida con un vestido palabra de honor negro de seda por debajo de la rodilla, unos tacones rojos de charol, una cinta azul atada al cuello y su pelo largo y suelto brillaba más que nunca. Un ligero y nacarado maquillaje se descubría en su cara… pero ella nunca se maquillaba.

- Buenos días, señor Asakura –la chica hizo una inclinación–. No pude venir más temprano, lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada –le sonrió con dulzura el padre de Hana–. Seguro que estará contento de verte y de que le felicites. Puedes pasar.

Sus pasos sigilosos se oían con el andar de los tacones, la madera al parecer no hacía de amortiguador de los sonidos que provocaba su calzado. Se acercaba poco a poco al salón, y los celebrantes de la casa pudieron disfrutar de su presencia.

- Perdón por la tardanza –se disculpó ella.

- Pensé que nunca vendrías –dijo su maestra.

Miró a su sensei, esa mujer a la que quería emular en todo lo posible, era su ejemplo a seguir y la madre de su prometido. Tanta belleza irradiaba Anna Asakura y tanta sabiduría, poder y saber estar… Ojalá pudiera ser como ella, pero solamente era su alumna, su aprendiz de itako. Quería que su tribu estuviese orgullosa de ella, y sí, llegaría a ser la mejor itako de la aldea Pache, sin duda alguna. Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, denotando respeto, mientras se excusaba.

- No tuve tiempo de darme mucha prisa. Entre que el despertador sonó más tarde de lo debido y que había mucho tráfico…

- Yo creía que eras puntual. Todas las personas deben de ser puntuales, si no llegan a serlo en la vida pierden muchas oportunidades… y con ello, hay que aprovecharlas –su maestra tenía mucha razón, pero entre que ayer no podía dormir y el maldito despertador sonó tarde…

- Siempre he sido puntual, pero esta vez no pude. Lo siento mucho –volvió a disculparse la adolescente.

- Mamá, deja de darle la tabarra, por lo menos ha venido –llegó el menor de los Asakura para "salvarla".

- Si mi maestra me regaña, es por algo –se encaró con él la chica, defendiendo a Anna–. Y aunque suene humillante siendo delante de personas, me da igual. Yo aprendo y obedezco órdenes y consejos que ella me dé.

- ¿Cuándo vas a tener opinión propia? ¿Cuando mi madre deje de controlarte como a una marioneta? –Hana parecía enfadado y molesto por la actitud de Annita.

- No le hables así a mi sensei, y por si se te olvidaba, es tu madre –se sorprendió por tales palabras la joven, mirando también a Anna.

- Hana, ya está bien –cortó la discusión Anna, no quería que en el cumpleaños de su hijo hubiera un altercado–. Tu padre y yo sabemos cómo es Anna, y creo que tú deberías de saberlo pues es tu prometida. En cuanto a ti, Anna, acepto tus disculpas, pero ya lo sabes para la próxima vez.

- Hijo, ella ha venido a tu cumpleaños, ¿no deberías de alegrarte? –Yoh intentaba aliviar un poco el ambiente.

- Ése no es el punto, papá. Le dije a mi madre que no la regañara y ni siquiera Anna me lo agradece, sin embargo, ella la defiende. ¿Cómo crees que me quedaría yo? Perdonad, pero yo no soy el malo de la peli.

- Yo no he dicho eso, Hana. Pero a mi sensei le debo un respeto, y si me regaña, es porque es cierto que no debí de retrasarme.

- ¡Pero si pediste disculpas! ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?

- ¡Ya está bien! –se interpuso entre ellos Yoh, mirando a ambos adolescentes que parecían a punto de enzarzarse en una batalla–. Esto es un cumpleaños y quiero paz y tranquilidad, así que, si sois tan amables, me gustaría que las discusiones las dejarais para luego.

Las palabras de Yoh fueron obedecidas por los demás, y en toda la celebración no hubo ningún percance, sólo bebían refrescos y tomaban aperitivos, comieron la tarta y Hana pudo disfrutar de sus regalos. Pero el regalo que más le impresionó al adolescente fue una motocicleta que le regaló Ryû. ¡Era una auténtica pasada! De un azul hyperion metalizado, la silla de cuero negra, 200 kilómetros por hora..., no había que decir que era una Harley Davidson, una de las marcas que le gustaban. Recordó en ese momento que un día Ryû le prometió que le regalaría en su 18 cumpleaños una moto de verdad (porque en los años anteriores de sus cumpleaños, Ryû le regalaba pequeñas motos en miniatura para coleccionar de grandes marcas). Anna, al ver semejante regalo (y gasto) miró con reticencia aquél cacharro de dos ruedas y se sentía insegura, ¡su hijo podría tener un accidente si no iba con cuidado! Hana se montó en él pero sin arrancarlo, pasaba su mano por toda la carrocería y los detalles de la motocicleta, mientras los demás hacían un corro a su alrededor, maravillados por semejante regalo. Incluso el ordenador portátil (último modelo) que le regaló Manta se quedó en un segundo plano, y qué decir de los otros regalos que estaban en un tercer o cuarto plano… Incluso la aprendiza de itako estaba molesta, aunque ella prefirió no mostrar su regalo delante de los demás, sino a solas con Hana.

"Seguro que mi regalo, para él, es insignificante" pensó ella, algo triste, pero su rostro no quiso demostrar esa tristeza.

Sobre las ocho de la tarde uno a uno de los invitados empezaron a marcharse, cada uno a sus casas o residencias temporales… La única que se quedó con ellos era Annita, esperando en una silla mientras que las Hanagumi arreglaban el balneario después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, Hana guardaba sus reglaos en su habitación (menos la motocicleta, que estaba aparcada) y sus padres se fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí, sin avisar a Hana pero le dejaron a Anna el recado. El muchacho bajó las escaleras y tuvo cuidado de no resbalarse con el suelo recién mojado y fregado por Marion, hasta que se fue al salón y sólo encontró a la rubia pache sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Y mis padres? –preguntó él, bastante desconcertado.

- Se fueron por ahí a dar una vuelta –suspiró la prometida, moviendo el pie que colgaba de un lado para otro.

- Anda que me avisan –la voz de Hana sonó mordaz–. No cuentan conmigo para nada… Van a su bola y con su filosofía hippie pues ya me dirás…

- En realidad, su filosofía de vida es la correcta y es la predeterminada por el destino que les amparó a ambos… y tú también estás dentro de esa filosofía, en la que "Todo irá bien" –la sacerdotisa se levantó de la silla con gesto calmado y miró a Hana con ojos profundos.

- Lo dudo… –negó con la cabeza el rubio–. No todo marcha bien en la vida y el mundo no es perfecto, nada es de color de rosa. Las guerras, el hambre, la pobreza, las muertes injustas… Vivir en paz y en armonía es muy difícil de conseguir y lo obtienen muy pocas personas…

- Pero ser felices está en nuestras manos… y no podemos vivir amargamente el resto de nuestra vida. Para algo sirve la esperanza –sonrió ella, mirando la ventana–. Por cierto, en la silla tienes mi regalo.

- ¿Eh? –Hana se sorprendió, por el cambio de conversación y porque no se esperaba que ella le diese un regalo.

- Que en la silla tienes el regalo, idiota –bufó, mirándolo asesinamente.

- Ah –Hana se rascó la cabeza en forma de disculpa, a veces era tan despistado como cierta persona que conocía muy bien: su padre. Se aproximó en la silla y cogió el envoltorio.

- ¿Qué haremos, por cierto? –inquirió ella, cogiendo su bolso y sacando dos coleteros blancos para el pelo y empezaba a trenzarse el cabello mimosamente.

- Pues no lo sé, tampoco pienso quedarme todo el tiempo aquí –decía Hana mientras deshacía el papel de regalo y abría la cajita: era un colgante de un halcón peregrino en plata con los ojos de pequeños zafiros y una cadena de cuero negro para colgarlo en el cuello.

- Es de la buena suerte. Lo esculpió Kalim hace ya muchísimo tiempo y se lo regaló a mi padre. Pero como ambos ya no están en este mundo, preferí dártelo. Guárdalo o llévatelo contigo. Te he regalado una cosa que posee un gran valor sentimental y de esfuerzo, hecha por las manos de un amable hombre y que simboliza la amistad que se tenían mi padre y Kalim –explicó Anna, terminando con un lado de la trenza y comenzando con el otro lado.

- Vaya, no sabía que esto significase mucho para ti –silbó Hana, y ya de paso, colocándose el colgante en el cuello.

- Eres mi prometido y confío en ti, sé que lo tendrás a buen recaudo –Anna miró abajo, pocos recuerdos tenía de su padre, incluso veía en el padre de su prometido la cara de Silver… quizás porque eran parientes muy lejanos y conservaban un cierto parecido.

Hana no sabía qué decir… Ella confiaba completamente en él, a pesar de que discutían a menudo y tenían puntos de vista diferentes como tuvieron en su día Anna y Yoh de jóvenes, pero sin embargo, se complementaban en todo y a la perfección. "Yo amo muchísimo a tu padre, y para mí el amor significa la plena confianza el uno en el otro", le oyó decir a su madre en una ocasión. Pero pensaba que su madre no le decía toda la verdad, el amor implica también muchas cosas, aunque claro que en una de ellas estaba la confianza… No obstante, la confianza que tenían ellos no era tanta… Se sentó en el sofá, con una disimulada cara de indiferencia, y encendió el televisor, sin darle a Anna las gracias por el regalo, cambiando de canal con el mando.

La chica siguió trenzándose el cabello, hasta que terminó y se levantó de la silla, colocando su bolso en el hombro. Parecía dispuesta a marcharse, ya que todos se habían ido, ¿qué sentido tendría que ella se quedase por más tiempo en esa casa, si no tenía nada que hacer allí?

- Te vas a ir –intentó que también su voz sonase seca e indiferente, casi sin ninguna expresión o melodía.

- Sí –afirmó la rubia–. No tengo nada que hacer aquí y tengo que hacer muchas cosas en el piso, ordenar mi habitación y tendré que madrugar porque mañana tenemos instituto y después trabajo.

En el fondo, Hana no quería sentirse solo en el día de su cumpleaños, al menos esa tarde. Se levantó del sofá, apagó la televisión con el interruptor y llevó las llaves en su bolsillo del pantalón. Abrió la puerta, con el cuerpo tieso y ambas manos en los bolsillos, siguiendo con el gesto de indiferencia.

- Si quieres, te acompaño –la proposición de Hana dejó a la itako turbada, maldijo que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rojo carmesí.

- No hace falta –dijo ella, colocándose sus zapatos de charol–. Sé cuidarme bien yo solita.

- Insisto que quiero acompañarte –Hana recalcó el "quiero" de su frase.

- Espero que no te veas obligado a ello –la voz de la chica sonó picaresca, mirándose en el espejo del recibidor para ver las facciones de su cara.

- No estoy obligado –cansinamente, Hana se cruzó de brazos, claramente estaba decidido a acompañarla hasta el portal del piso de ella y, además, ya estaba preparado para salir.

- Está bien –suspiró la rubia, colocándose a su lado. Su mano rozó delicadamente la de él, sintió como un choque eléctrico y sus dedos temblaban–. Acompáñame.

Era la primera vez que le tomaba de la mano, el temblor de sus dedos delataban su nerviosismo, aunque su voz parecía decidida. Un primer gesto que empezó la sacerdotisa, eso significaba algo… Las manos de Hana temblaban también y rogaba que no le sudasen, él también estaba nervioso, nunca le había tomado la mano a nadie que no fuera sus padres o Tamao o Ryû. Hana dio un paso, y ella lo siguió. Otro paso y le seguía, otro paso más y ella a su lado. Como si se dejase llevar por su guía.

Entonces, abrió la puerta de afuera, pasó por ella y la chica también y la cerró… Caminaban por las calles… Los dos juntos, de la mano, como si fueran dos tortolitos enamorados. Qué vergüenza pasaban, estaban rojos como tomates y no se atrevían ni a mirarse. ¿Era una situación cómoda o, por el contrario, agradable? También imploraba que ninguno de sus compañeros de instituto lo viesen con ella tomados de la mano, pues los cotilleos se comentarían al día siguiente y eso no auguraba nada bueno, eso de los chismes no le gustaba nada.

Pasaron por una floristería y Hana se paró para mirar las flores. El contacto con la naturaleza le encantaba y sobretodo, amaba las flores. Su nombre significaba flor, y una de sus preferidas eran las orquídeas. Por un momento, dejó de tomar a Anna de la mano para arrodillarse y ver un ramo de orquídeas y olerlas: su aroma era inconfundible, era puro y fresco. Se adentró en la floristería, pero la itako no sabía si entrar o quedarse ahí, por última instancia decidió quedarse y esperar. Al minuto salió Hana con una sola rosa en la mano: sin espinas, con un tallo verde intenso muy fino, hojas raspadas pero brillantes y sus delicados y curvados pétalos de color rojo sangre. Se sorprendió que no hubiese comprado una orquídea, pues si eran sus favoritas… y más fue su sorpresa que la rosa se la entregó a ella. ¡No entendía absolutamente nada!

Siguieron paseando lentamente, esta vez sin cogerse de la mano, las manos de Anna estaban agarrando la rosa como si fuera un objeto de cristal a punto de romperse y Hana en su pose habitual con las manos adentradas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. El atardecer era hermoso, las tonalidades naranjas que provocaba el Sol al ocultarse formaban un espectáculo junto con las nubes de diferentes tamaños y formas. "El cielo está precioso" murmuró él, pero la rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza casi de forma tímida. No se dieron cuenta que ya eran las nueve de la noche, que se veían las primeras estrellas y que empezaba ya a verse oscuro. Acrecentaron un poco el paso y ya llegaron al portal de la chica. Anna sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, la mirada de Hana hizo que supiese que tenía intenciones de entrar y aunque sea acompañarla hasta la puerta de su misma casa. Subieron por las escaleras hasta el piso número cinco y Anna repitió el mismo proceso que antes, sólo que Hana estaba en el pasillo y Anna estaba dentro ya de la casa, pero ambos estaban frente a frente.

- Es muy tarde –dijo con simpleza la muchacha–. Deberías de irte ya.

Hana notó que su voz era apagada y triste, que miraba hacia el suelo y que pocos mechones de su frente ocultaban su cara. La pregunta "¿Por qué no somos una pareja normal?" rondaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero por más que quisiera, su cerebro no le daba una respuesta clara y contundente. Ni siquiera sabía de quién era la culpa, o de él o de ella… o quizás de los dos.

El "¿No te vas a ir?" dicho por la sacerdotisa hace unos segundos recayó en su atención. Volvió a mirarla y por fin sus mechones dejaron ver la mirada de la chica: unos ojos tristes y algo difuminados por…, un momento, ¿lágrimas?. La verdad, es que no sabía si responder o no, probablemente no le apetecía irse de ahí, a lo mejor querría estar de pie, mirándola por horas. El caso es que de alguna forma, Anna le atraía, como si de repente una culebra se retorciese en su estómago de forma cruel. Como si ese frágil y diminuto cuerpo necesitase un abrazo por parte de él. Como si ella necesitase que la consolaran de alguna manera. ¿Estaba triste porque él se fuera y no estaría con ella? La frase tan repetitiva de "Bueno, nos veremos mañana en clase" era demasiado pesada para su garganta, tanto mecanicismo hacía que fuese molesto e incluso cansino.

Viendo que no obtenía ninguna respuesta por el Asakura, la rubia se giró sobre sus talones, pero los rápidos reflejos de Hana hicieron que su mano cogiera la muñeca de ésta. Una grandiosa sorpresa que acentuó más la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. ¿Por qué le agarró la muñeca?

- Per… perdóname –le oyó decir, no entendía por qué le pedía disculpas de esa manera, todavía le agarraba la muñeca con fuerza y parecía que él no se la iba a quitar de ninguna manera.

- ¿Qué te he de perdonar? –preguntó Anna, algo sorprendida, le empezaba a doler la muñeca y deseaba irse ya a su cama para poder llorar a gusto.

Sintió dos brazos a su alrededor detrás suyo. Unos cálidos pero fuertes brazos la envolvían en un abrazo. Hana Asakura le estaba abrazando y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro. Era la primera vez, que ella recordase, le abrazaba de esa manera. Una manera casi efusiva. Sintió cómo su pecho respiraba agitadamente en su espalda, como si estuviese inquieto o nervioso. Estaban tan cerca… Bendeciría a los dioses si ellos quisieran detener el tiempo, quería con toda su alma que el reloj no marcase las horas, anhelaba que su prometido no se marchase y que siguiese abrazándola. El joven aflojó el abrazo y Anna se sintió libre por un breve momento, no sabía cómo, pero aquél gesto la hizo llorar, o al menos, derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas, así que su sollozo no fue audible.

Otra vez notó cómo le cogía de la muñeca y la obligaba a girarse. Ahora sí que maldijo en sus adentros, la vería llorar y eso no le gustaba para nada. La mirada de Hana era enigmática, no conseguía describir la expresión de sus ojos, estaban mezclados muchos sentimientos y sensaciones, y no sabía cuál de ellos era el exacto en su mirar. Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, ¡demonios! ¿Qué podía hacer ella en esa situación? La rosa de su mano cayó al suelo mientras de nuevo recibía un abrazo. Escuchaba el latir del corazón de Hana, rápido y rítmico, así como su respiración. Todo era tan extraño… pero dos palabras aún más extrañas para sus oídos la dejaron perpleja por completo.

- Te quiero –dijo Hana a su oído, en ese momento, Anna sintió algo extraño en sus entrañas, su estómago se retorcía y se sacudía violentamente, su rostro se ponía colorado y su respiración se acentuaba por segundos.

La puerta, inesperadamente, se cerró bruscamente a causa del viento de las ventanas del pasillo comunitario y Anna se asustó, Hana la abrazó muy protectoramente en el transcurso del portazo, y luego se hizo silencio. Un silencio bastante incómodo. El Asakura miró a la chica, quería saber la expresión de su cara, saber la reacción de su declaración, pero no lo podía saber porque el rostro de Anna estaba tocando su pecho mientras sus manos agarraban sus brazos. Como ya pasó el susto, intentó que se desprendiera un poco de él para poder observarla, pero la rubia no se dejaba. Le volvió a repetir en el oído que la quería y la itako hizo un respingo, fue suficiente para ver su cara roja de sorpresa y perplejidad, con los ojos bien abiertos. Hana sólo acertó a sonreírle con franqueza, pero Anna seguía con el corazón encogido. Intentaba decir algo, pero decididamente la muchacha no podía, no le salían ni siquiera vocales en la garganta, las cuerdas vocales se negaban a decir un "Yo también te quiero" o algo por el estilo.

Anna también tenía rapidez, se deshizo de Hana para coger la rosa caída y para evitar una respuesta y toda la tensión que iba acumulando por aquella situación incómoda y rara. Pero la tuvo que volver a tirar: una única espina que tenía la flor le hizo sangre en su dedo índice. Se quejó abiertamente por ello y se arrodilló en el suelo, no consentía tantas humillaciones por un día. Hana se colocó junto a ella y sin previo aviso agarró la mano adolorida para ver los daños. Una fina gota de sangre se escurría por el dedo índice hasta la palma de la mano. Y su lengua fue la encargada de minimizar el goteo de sangre. La sacerdotisa quedó impactada por el gesto de Hana: suave y delicadamente lamía la palma y el dedo de su mano, pero no con insistencia cual vampiro loco por la sangre humana. Su espalda estaba sintiendo escalofríos y su cabello y piel se erizaban, nunca había sentido nada igual. Hasta la acción de Hana denotaba erotismo.

El muchacho dejó de hacer su tarea y no tuvo tiempo para reprimirse, se acercó con decisión al rostro de Anna y le dedicó un suave beso en los labios.

Su primer beso… que sería uno de otros tantos más que se esparcirían por la habitación… y no se sabría qué ocurriría esa noche.

_Continuará en la segunda parte del epílogo…_

* * *

Qué cosa más rara me pasó!!

Después de terminar la primera parte del epílogo (me parece que constará de tres partes el "capítulo final", jeje, al final he sido buena poniendo un final alternativo) fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capítulo en Word o.o

Me decepcioné bastante y lo dejé por un día, pero el problema seguía... Así que decidí hacer una cosa también rara que dio bastante resultado. Exporté un capítulo que tenía existente, sobreescribí el cap y finalmente sí se pudo subir o.o Qué cosa más extraña!! Pero como tenga que hacer las cosas así a partir de ahora tendré que pegar a los responsables de Fanfiction por eso ¬¬ Como el problema persista no sé que haré

Bueno, espero que este cap les haya animado más que el otro xDD

Muchos besos y que se cuiden! Con todo mi amor...

_Anna Mary Marian_

**Disclaimer: Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei**


	7. El mal menor

**Final alternativo (segunda parte): El mal menor**

Hoy las estrellas del cielo estaban centelleantes y hermosas, brillaban con una lucidez única, dando una suave luz a la ciudad.

- Cuéntame más cosas…

Estaban en la terraza del piso, sentados ambos en un banco mientras tomaban un refresco y con sólo un yukata puesto. La habitación de la itako estaba sumida en el caos y el desorden, sábanas desenvueltas, cojines esparcidos por el suelo y ropa por todas partes.

No hacía falta imaginar qué ocurrió. Y eso remordía la mente y la conciencia de la muchacha, ¿había hecho lo correcto? No que quería que su tribu la desahuciara y que fuera una deshonra para ellos… Pero la tranquilidad que le daba su prometido hacía que su alma se apaciguase, de todas maneras, lo hecho… hecho está, y ya no es momento para lamentaciones.

Ahora estaba pasando un momento agradable, mirando las estrellas con el chico al que amaba a pesar de su edad y tomando un refresco de cola riquísimo. Después, tal vez, irían a cenar o prepararían algo para comer. Pero momentos como éstos son los que merecen realmente la pena.

- Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa, ¿tú piensas que nuestra edad es un impedimento? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- No, hay muchas parejas en que uno de ellos es más mayor que el otro. A mí me da exactamente igual –contestó Hana, no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

- Igual pienso lo mismo –sonrió la itako.

- Pero no me has querido decir más cosas… –dijo Hana, haciendo pucheros y acercándose a ella.

- Ya te lo he contado todo, ¿qué más quieres?

- Pues por ejemplo… dime que me quieres –Hana adquirió una sonrisa y una cara "Estilo Asakura", como su padre.

- Eres cansino, Hana –sorbía la lata de cola para beber su contenido–. Tú sabes que no soy de repetir las cosas.

- Venga, ¡la última vez! –exclamó Hana, insistente.

- Está bien… Te quiero.

Todavía sentía esas mariposas en el estómago cuando Hana acariciaba su mejilla y la atraía a sus labios para besarla, bajo las brillantes estrellas, como luces de Navidad y la Luna era el particular muérdago que instaba a que todos los enamorados se diesen una muestra de amor…

No había nada más perfecto que eso…

* * *

- ¡Por los dieciocho años del nacimiento de nuestro bebé!

Yoh y Anna estaban en pleno brindis, ellos solos, en un bonito y bien adornado restaurante, celebrando su particular cumpleaños en honor a su hijo Hana.

- No es un bebé, ha crecido –sorbía su copa de cava la sacerdotisa.

- Ya sabes que Hana siempre será nuestro bebé –reía Yoh, dejando el vaso en la mesa–. Y para mí, será siempre mi angelito, jijiji.

- Ja, y cuando tengamos nietos, ¿seguirá siéndolo?

- Por supuesto –afirmó el Asakura con rotundidad–. Hana, para nosotros, ha sido como una bendición de los dioses. Un ángel que nos han dado.

- Hana estará preocupado. No le hemos avisado de que hemos salido –se mordía un dedo la mujer.

- No te preocupes, mujer. Nuestro hijo es lo bastante suficiente como para valerse por sí mismo. Porque se ausenten sus padres un pequeño rato no creo que pase nada malo…

- ¿Perdona? –se quedó incrédula la itako–. Ya lo hemos dejado hace bastantes años cuando era un bebé como para ausentarnos así, sin avisarlo nada más. Y porque digas que esté acostumbrado, eso no sería una novedad…

- Es que no es una novedad. Anna, relájate, que porque nos demos un caprichito en el restaurante no vas a estar de morros todo el tiempo que estemos juntos –suspiró Yoh, aflojándose la corbata naranja, que casi le estaba ahogando–. Si hasta me he vestido con traje, chaqueta y corbata para ti, que tanto te quejabas…

- Humm –la mujer del Asakura lo miró por varios segundos y luego su mirada volvió a la copa–. Bueno, está bien. Espero que no le pase nada.

- ¡Relájateee! –se desanudó completamente la corbata Yoh, respirando hondamente–. ¿Tienes sitio en tu bolso?

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó Anna, no dándole mucha importancia a la pregunta de su marido.

- Por si puedes meter la corbata ahí, por fa –el castaño imploraba con ojitos de cordero degollado, tendiéndole la corbata.

- No tienes remedio –le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de coger la prenda y meterla en su bolso.

* * *

- Me piro, vampiro, jejeje.

- Supongo que nos veremos en clase.

- Por supuesto. De eso no lo dudes.

- Es increíble… –titubeaba ella–. No me puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho…

- Perdona un segundo, lo de mis padres fue peor… lo hicieron antes –le recordó Hana.

- Pero ya te he contado que la aldea no… –Anna fue interrumpida por un beso, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos de la sorpresa.

- Me dan igual las normas o reglas que nos impone la sociedad o lo que sea "justo". La justicia se la forja uno mismo, y cada persona tiene una moral y unas prioridades distintas a las de los otros… así que a mí no me importa –decía Hana, acariciando la mejilla de su prometida.

- Pero el mundo es así, si queremos convivir en paz con los demás –farfulló Anna, conmovida.

- Pero, ¿acaso no venimos a este mundo para ser felices y conseguir la felicidad? –le hizo una pregunta, a la cual la chica respondió afirmando con la cabeza–. Pues con eso basta. Vive y deja vivir, eso me lo ha enseñado mi "tío" Ryû.

- Sí… –Anna se acordó de que era muy tarde–. Vamos, tienes que irte ya. Mañana nos vemos y quizás seguiremos hablando del tema o de lo que tú quieras.

- Está bien, me voy. Cuídate –le sonrió, dándole esta vez un beso en la mejilla–. Menos mal que ya hemos cenado, que entonces puede que me echen la bulla… ¡son las doce!

- Pues por eso… ¡Márchate ya!

- Vaaale, vale, ya me voy… ¿Te he dicho que te cuides?

- Sí –asintió Anna, con voz algo cansina–. No te preocupes, yo estoy bien.

- Okey –repitió el gesto el rubio, como si le estuviese claro y ya se iba marchando por el pasillo–. Hasta luego.

* * *

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- A mí nada… Has perdido facultades…

- ¿Qué?

- Parece ser que tu amigo está en horas bajas…

- Ah, no, no me digas eso… ¿tan mal te he complacido?

- Siendo sincera, podrías haber dado más… Qué pobre ha sido este encuentro…

Anna y Yoh habían llegado al balneario recién comidos del restaurante sobre las diez de la noche. Las Hanagumi estaban viendo la televisión y Marion había sido la que dijo que Hana había salido fuera con Anna III, pero no había dicho hora de llegada. Tanto la madre como el padre no se preocuparon tanto por eso, ya sabían ambos que su hijo era un hombrecito totalmente independiente (siempre lo había sido), pero de sobra confiaban en él.

No sabían exactamente qué hacer, así que se dirigieron a la habitación para dormir, pero Yoh prefirió otra idea mejor: ¿por qué no poner un broche de oro al cumpleaños de su hijo haciendo el amor con la madre de éste, que también era su esposa? Para él fue perfecto, pero Anna en estos momentos no parecía demasiado contenta… y eso le hacía estar confundido.

- Anna, en serio, a mí me pareció bien… como siempre –estaba incrédulo el shaman.

- Por eso mismo, porque todo está "como siempre". No hay ninguna novedad, es siempre lo mismo, y ya una, con la edad, lo empieza a notar, cansar… y aburrir –la cara de Anna era totalmente fría.

- ¿Quieres decir que te aburro? –preguntó Yoh, angustiado–. ¿Que ya no te satisfago? ¿Que no te gusta estar conmigo?

- Las dos primeras preguntas, sí. La última, no, tonto, claro que me gusta estar contigo. Pero creo que deberías de darle más vida y más interés a esto…

- Pero si a mí me gusta… –protestaba Yoh, cual chiquillo caprichoso.

- Pero ya no eres apasionado, Yoh. No te siento como te sentía antes. Con la edad te apagabas más y más, y cada vez me sentía más insatisfecha, y hasta en ciertos momentos tenía que fingir, pero ya no puedo más, y si quieres que cuando estemos en la cama, nuestras relaciones funcionen, creo que lo mejor es dialogar sobre esto para no quedarme con la miel en los labios y que me quede muy desilusionada…

- Pues la verdad… es que no entiendo porqué ya no te gusta hacer el amor conmigo…

- Porque te falta la pasión, el deseo, te falta ser algo salvaje, ser más abierto en descubrir cosas nuevas… no sé… haz algo para que la llama no se apague… para que nuestra relación no se apague…

- No me digas que te vas a divorciar de mí por esto… –incrédulo, el Asakura se frotó los ojos.

- No, idiota –le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, con una vena en la sien–. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

- Ya no sé ni qué pensar…

- Tonto…

Anna se abrazó a su marido, sorprendiéndole. Y correspondió el gesto con un beso en la mejilla.

- Quizás sea porque me pesa más la responsabilidad… de ser padre, de ocuparme de Seyrarm y Redseb quizás… o porque las Hanagumi están aquí… porque no estamos realmente los dos solos… porque somos más y no hay tanta intimidad… –decía Yoh, sospechando qué podría ser lo que hacía que perdiera fuelle en sus relaciones con su mujer.

- Pues si es por eso, me temo que esto va a ir en picado… –resopló Anna, apoyada en el torso de su esposo.

- No tiene porqué. Todo es mental. Si puedo quitar eso de mi mente, las preocupaciones o las presencias de más, probablemente pueda llegar a ser el semental que conocías –sonrió el shaman.

- ¡Serás idiota! –Anna le pellizcó fuerte en la mejilla–. Si fueses un semental, ahora mismo tendríamos una guardería llena de hijos nuestros.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no quisieras darle hermanitos a Hana…

- Con un embarazo precoz ya me traumatizó de por vida…

- Pues podrías habérselos dado más tarde, cuando él y nosotros estuviésemos más creciditos…

- No –zanjó la rubia–. Y punto. Me parece que algún día, tú y yo, iremos juntos a una tienda de esas…

El Asakura abrió por completo los ojos, presuponiendo lo que iba a decir su esposa, pero no, Anna no sería capaz…

- No me mires con esa cara de bobo holgazán. Habrá que ir a un sex-shop sí o sí –Anna dijo lo que Yoh pensaba.

- Anna, a mí me da mucha vergüenza…

- La vergüenza ya la has perdido a los 15 años, cuando te acostaste conmigo…

- Pero no es lo mismo… Annita, venga, no pienses en sustituirme por un… "pito" de plástico…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que te vaya a sustituir? Madre mía, a veces piensas unas cosas que están fuera de lugar… además, no se dice "pito de plástico", es un consolador…

- ¿Y acaso no te puedo consolar yo?

- Mira, ¿sabes qué será lo mejor? Que nos durmamos y que mañana será otro día… No quiero discutir.

- Bueno, como quieras… ya intentaremos solucionar las cuestiones relacionadas con la cama… Por lo menos, déjame que te abrace –Yoh hizo un puchero mientras abrazaba a Anna para convencerla de que se abrazaran mientras dormían.

- Eres increíble… claro que te dejo, tonto –Anna no se explicaba por qué necesitaba su permiso para que se abracen, si total, eran marido y mujer.

- Bieeen –se alegró el shaman–. Entonces, buenas noches, Annita.

- Buenas noches, Yoh –decía Anna mientras cerraba los ojos y los dos se disponían a descansar.

* * *

- ¡Hasta luego! –exclamaba Hana, despidiéndose de sus familiares después de desayunar, ya que se tenía que marchar al instituto.

- No des demasiados tumbos –le advirtió la madre, para que su hijo la oyera, pero no servía de mucho, Hana iba a toda caña, iba a llegar tarde si no le ponía un buen ritmo a sus pies.

- Tengo la impresión… de que hoy ocurrirá algo, algo terrible –murmuró Tamao en sus adentros, últimamente sus predicciones no fallaban.

- Tamao… –miró fugazmente a la pelirosada el padre de Hana.

- No lo tengan en cuenta –se apenó ella–. Quizás no ocurra nada… al menos, eso creo.

Yoh se sentía incómodo por las palabras de Tamao sobre si en el día de hoy ocurría algo terrible… No quería pensar en nada por el momento, sólo quería tener una vida relajada y normal, punto. Preocupaciones más tarde, cuando los problemas surjan. Así que se dedicó a darse una vuelta por el barrio en compañía de su esposa, tendrían asuntos muy interesantes a tratar, pero conociéndola, dudaría mucho que esos asuntos se pudiesen hablar en plena calle… Mejor en la habitación o en la cama antes de acostarse…

Por otro lado, Hana llegó 5 minutos tarde. El profesor le regañó e hizo que estuviese perdiendo 20 maravillosos (o aburridos, según se mire) minutos de clase, estando en el pasillo y sopesando unos 5 kilos de libros en cada mano, haciendo equilibrio. Para él, los minutos se convirtieron en horas… era desesperante, no podía más, y sus brazos se cansaban por el peso de los libros.

A partir de ahora, llegar puntual a clase será su prioridad, ya lo habían castigado bastante y había sufrido demasiados regaños tanto por parte de los profesores como de sus padres (sobre todo, de su madre, y tampoco Tamao se quedaba atrás). Poco le gustaba el instituto, ansiaba tanto los recreos y el tiempo libre… Si existiera la profesión de vago, inmediatamente sería el jefe de los vagos… un trabajo que le vendría como anillo al dedo.

Después de estar meditando y murmurando insultos hacia todo, el profesor le indicó que podía entrar en clase y que le pondría materia extra para hacer sus deberes en casa y un trabajo de ampliación sobre la mitosis y la meiosis y, además, para que lo exponga en clase delante de los compañeros dentro de dos días. Hana solamente suspiró, vaya día que estaba teniendo después de su cumpleaños.

Por suerte, se sentó al lado del pupitre de Anna, que le recibió con una de sus típicas miradas frías, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir que, seguidamente, expuso en su rostro una liviana y ligera sonrisa casi indistinguible. Por lo menos, eso sí que alegró al chico.

Después de la clase de Biología, siguieron Matemáticas e Historia Universal, y después… ¡recreo de media hora! ¡Yupi! ¡Y tenía bolas de arroz para comérselas ahora! ¡Esto sí que era vida!

- No tienes vergüenza alguna, Hana –se oyó una voz mientras él comía.

- Tengo la justa y necesaria, Anna –sonrió el muchacho, tragándose la bola de arroz a medio terminar–. Prefiero disfrutar del recreo y no pensar en más cosas que sólo hacen darme quebraderos de cabeza.

- Como quieras, pero si sigues siendo tan tardón, nunca tomarás en serio tus responsabilidades…

- Bah, déjamelo todo tú a mí…

- Perezoso, vago, sinvergüenza…

- Ey, ten un poco de consideración por mí, ¿no?

La campana daba por terminado el recreo, la gran mayoría del alumnado se apenó y bufó con resignación, no querían empezar otra vez con las aburridas clases que clausuraban su libertad y sus ganas de vivir la vida, pero también eran peores las tareas, los trabajos y, lo más horrendo: los exámenes. Por suerte, hoy no tenían exámenes en la clase de Hana y Anna, pero sí tenían que tener hechas unas tareas de Lengua japonesa (análisis de frases).

- ¡Mierda! No me he acordado de que había que hacer tarea de Lengua… –lloriqueó Hana, tirándose de los pelos rubios.

- No te pienso prestar mis apuntes para que salgas del paso. Haberte acordado antes –sonrió Anna con malicia, entrando con Hana al pasillo del colegio para dirigirse a la clase.

- Eres malvada como mi madre. Por favor, se compasiva conmigo –suplicaba el rubio.

- Si no sabes lo que es el esfuerzo de hacer algo que te mandan…

- ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás copiar?

- Ni loca. No quiero que plagies mi esfuerzo, el cual tú no has tenido.

- Mala persona –la miró de reojo, como diciendo "Muy bonito, ya no quiero ser tu novio".

- Sigue, Hana, y verás –el tono de la rubia fue de amenaza total, Hana vio en ella la proyección de su madre, y le entró repelús.

- Está bien, pero sabes que me castigarán si no tengo hecha la tarea, y lo sabes…

- Pero tú quieres las vías fáciles, Hana… No todo en la vida es coser y cantar, la vida no es un camino de rosas… Además, lo que me has dicho es que si coges mis apuntes para copiarlos o directamente copiar mi trabajo, pero no me has dicho que te ayude simplemente…

- Ah, pues entonces ayúdame, Annita, te lo suplico, porfaaa –se arrodilló el joven frente a ella, demasiado suplicante y poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

- De acuerdo, así me gusta, mucho mejor –sonrió disimuladamente la aprendiz de itako, por suerte, llegaron a la clase los primeros y, como estaban sentados juntos, sacó un folio y un bolígrafo para el chico y empezó a leer el libro de texto donde venían las actividades a realizar y, juntos, pudieron resolverlas.

El profesor llegó a los diez minutos, tiempo que aprovechó Hana al máximo para resolver los análisis de frases. Una vez comenzada la clase, Hana se distraía con las ilustraciones del libro de Anna (tuvo la mala suerte de que se le olvidó su libro en casa) y, por suerte, no le preguntó para hacer un análisis de una frase en la pizarra. Sin embargo, puso tanta tarea y tantos ejercicios que se sintió muy agobiado, no se le daba bien analizar frases, odiaba ese tipo de ejercicios.

Sólo faltaba otra clase más y derechito para casita. En la pausa de clase se fue al servicio y regresó al aula, pero no encontró a su prometida, aunque eso no le importó mucho, Anna era muy independiente al igual que él, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Al poco rato llegó ella, a lo mejor ella estuvo en el servicio también, pero no le preguntó (quizás las chicas eran algo tiquismiquis para esos asuntos, pero ni siquiera comprendían porqué iban en grupo a los baños…).

Pensando un rato en las batuecas, comenzó la clase de Dibujo y Plástica, para su desgracia, sólo se le daba bien el dibujo técnico pero con el artístico era un auténtico desastre. Tenían que dibujar un paisaje nocturno con vegetación mediante carboncillo en una cartulina DinA2 blanca que les ofrecía la profesora. Hana resopló con resignación, esperaba que la profesora no pusiera nota y no pusiera límite a cuanto fecha de entrega, que dejara unos días de margen y que no se entregara en la misma hora de clase.

Anna, en estos casos, sí que se le daba bien exponer su creatividad mediante el dibujo; si bien Hana era un as manejando reglas, escuadras, cartabones, transportadores de ángulos y el compás; Anna era el contrapunto: cualquier pincel, lápiz, carboncillo o material que se ponga en sus manos surge con fluidez en cualquier superficie para mostrar paisajes, personas o lo que sea, desde una perspectiva artística.

Vio que el chico estaba metido en apuros, él era de líneas perfectas, rectas, oblicuas, perpendiculares o curvilíneas, y sin embargo ella era de líneas sinuosas e irregulares dotadas de gran fluidez.

Viendo que el tiempo se le escapaba y muchos compañeros avanzaban en sus dibujos, miró a la profesora con cara de súplica, como diciendo "Soy un inútil en esto, póngame otra tarea distinta pero que sea de la misma materia". La maestra Higashi se acercó a su pupitre y le dijo que el proyecto se entregaría la semana que viene y que por lo tanto podía tener algo de tranquilidad a la hora de realizarlo y más dedicación y tiempo.

Hana respiró aliviado, así que en una hoja a parte se dedicó a hacer un croquis para saber más o menos cómo lo plasmaría en la gran cartulina.

La clase, al poco tiempo, se dio por finalizada y por fin los escolares respiraron lo que era la libertad. El rubio shaman se sentía agobiado y cansado, quería regresar al balneario y tumbarse a la bartola mientras se tomaba un zumo de naranja bien fresquito. Ahora que, si no hay zumo de naranja, el deseo no se satisfaría por completo…

- Hana, vamos ya, tenemos que irnos… Vamos a ser los únicos de la clase si no nos apresuramos.

- Mmm –Hana en ese momento, lo hacía con toda la lentitud del mundo, no tenía tanta prisa en irse, mejor hacerlo todo con calma.

- Perezoso…

- No, me tomo las cosas con tranquilidad –apuntó Hana–. Deberías tomarte las cosas también así, Anna.

- Será porque no tienes que ocuparte de un piso y de trabajar para una manutención –se cruzó de brazos la pache.

- No tengo la culpa sobre eso, ¿sabes?

Salieron del aula, discutiendo como les era costumbre sobre cosas triviales o no, según se mire por un bando u otro. Ya estando en la calle se pararon en una de las aceras, que hacía esquina y que estaba cerca en donde vivía la aprendiza de itako. Sin embargo, a la hora de despedirse, no supieron cómo hacerlo… ya que ayer por la noche ocurrió algo que les afectó a ambos, y que no quisieron sacar el tema en el día de hoy…

Hana estaba decidido a plantarle un buen beso en los labios, y, de repente, se escuchó un tremendo estruendo… y sólo vio negro…

_Continuará en el último episodio alternativo…_

_

* * *

_

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! Qué tal? Andaban extrañando la historia?? Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic, quizás el final del siguiente capitulo sea un tanto chocante o no se lo esperarán, pero en fin... ya se verá xD

Últimamente me estoy dando cuenta de que mis capitulos de otros fics (incluido este) son cortos, pero cortos cortos o-o Me extraña mucho, la verdad, pues yo soy de las que me enrollo y me enrollo xD

Bueno, espero que les guste este cap un tanto confuso y que esperen el siguiente! Espero tambien sus reviews con impaciencia! ^^

Se les quiere mucho :D

Con todo mi amor...

_Anna Mary Marian_


End file.
